Disney High School 1937
by Disneyfan7
Summary: This is Disney High School 1937, set in modern day, you'll see your favorite characters from Disney movies in their high school years. There will be drama, humor, fights, friendship and who knows, maybe our beloved characters will find that someone special.
1. Ch 1: A new year

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. And of course to common knowledge and popular culture.**_

_Hi everyone this is my first fic. I've been reading some fictions and I decided to make one of my own. I chose a very common subject, the famous Disney High School, I love to imagine all our beloved characters as normal persons. This chapter is a little long but it is mainly because It is full of exposition situations. I haven't introduce all the characters yet. Excuse me if my english is not very good, I am French an Mexican, and I know how to speak both languages since I live in Mexico and I speak with my family in french. I put two little sentences in french but I will put the translations at the end. Before you start reading I would like to congratulate the work of many writters on this site. _

_P.S I gave a name to Snow White's prince. It is not a random name. I named him Harry because the man how voiced him is Harry Stockwell._

* * *

It was Monday morning, the sky was very cloudy and it seemed like a normal day, but it wasn't. This Monday morning was the beginning of classes at DW High School 1937.

* * *

Hercules had just picked Flynn at the usual place to go to school.

Hercules wasn't really exited about starting senior year. That meant more parties, more alcohol and more girls to deal with. He was the football star since quite a time, and popularity had hit him so fast he didn't know how to handle it. Everytime a girl asked him to go out, he said something extremely clumsy.

"Are you exited about senior Herc?" Flynn said while searching for food in the glove box as usual.

"Totally, I mean you know, there will be a lot of girls, I mean women, I mean, you know what I mean." the blue-eyed redhead said giving a nervous laugh.

Flynn gave a laugh and closed the glove box with a half empty bag pf chips.

"What about you Phoebus?" the brown-haired man said.

There was no answer. Flynn turned to find phoebus sleeping on the back of the car.

"Phoebus!"

"What the fuck? Eugene let me sleep." and he closed his eyes once again.

Phoebus was the son of the sheriff, but he was a complete chaos. He was usually at some party or at some girl's house. His father never complained because despite being a mess Phoebus was surprisingly a good stundent, not fantastic but he did very well in the classes he liked. When someone asked him his master secret he always said. "Just pay attention in class, then do whatever you want outside". It was still a mystery for Flynn.

Flynn tried to awake him several times but gave up after a while.

"Are you entering the football team this year Herc?"

"Of course, I can't disappoint coach Phill. What about you?"

"Well yeah, that's a magnet for girls and now that we're seniors, every girl in the school will die to hang out with us."

Flynn had dated 32 girls since he entered to high school and he wanted to get to 40 at least by th eend of the year.

At least that's what he wanted people to think. Eugene wanted something more, he wanted to go to college but he was under a lot of pressure because of people. Eugene Fitzherbert was Flynn Rider's real name, he had to change it to sound "cooler". The only persons who knew his real name were Hercules, Phoebus and his parents. He even had managed to change his name in the school archives. Popularity was important but during summer he had a lot of time to think about things. He was no football star as Hercules, and he wasn't a good student as Phoebus.

Flynn, Phoebus, and Hercules had handled popularity in very different ways.

When they got to school, Phoebus woke up and hit Flynn in the head as a revenge for not letting him sleep peacefully. Hercules got out the car and smiled shyly to some girls who started to giggle when he arrived.

Flynn opened the car and suddenly a girl on a bike hit the car's door.

* * *

"Rrrrrrrrriinnnnngggg, rrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnggggg, rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!"

That was the horrible sound which had just woken up Esmeralda. She was very tired because of the dance practices she had been attending during the whole summer, but this was a very important day. First day as a sophomore.

She put on a long a purple skirt and a white long sleeved shirt which showed a little cleavage. She wasn't a "slut" but she was very aware of her looks and didn't find wrong to show herself a little.

She was only known as the sexy girl who had been with every guy in the school, but actually she had never slept with anyone even though all the rumors. She was usually with another girl with bad reputation called Megara.

She lived with her mother and her 20 year old excentric cousin Clopin.

Clopin was in a group of people called the "the Miracles" and spent most of his time with them. There where rumors in which the group was pointed as a bunch of drug dealers. They were actually just a group of persons who liked to reunite and play music and dance.

When Esmeralda arrived to the school she looked for Megara on the entrance, but of course she wasn't there. She went to the back of the building to find Megara's secret smooking spot. She was just lighting her cigarette when she found her. They started to talk about the summer.

"How was your summer?"

"Extremely boring, nothing interesting but well, I guess there'll be lots of "parties" to attend this year. How was yours?"

"Great, I took some dance classes."

"That's very cool, young one." she said laughing.

"What happened to Jim, are you still dating?"

"Jim? What Jim? Hell no, he was so boring. You know how men are, they're all the same! Plus no one wants a serious relationship nowadays." Megara said laughing.

Meg said it with a little hesitation at first. Esmeralda knew she wasn't saying the whole truth because she knew very well that Megara wasn't really confortable talking about her feelings.

Megara was known as the rebel kid, who usually skipped classes to smoke, and didn't have any friends. Esmeralda was a good person and she knew it, but Megara was a very closed person due to all the harm people had caused to her.

* * *

Pocahontas opened the water key of the shower before getting in. She was used to wake up early so she had a lot of time before going to school.

When she got in the shower she started thinking about how her life after this last year was going to be. She wasn't very sure about what she wanted to do with her life. She was a very good student, probably one of the best and this was a difficult choice. Her father was always encouraging her to become a veterinarian. She loved animals but she always thought of something bigger to help the world, thought she really didn't know what it meant.

After a while she realized she was daydreaming and how long she had been in the shower. She quickly turned of the key. She hated wasting water.

She was known by pretty much everyone in the town as the hippie girl... But she didn't find it flattering at all, all those etiquettes were stupid.

* * *

Mulan was sleeping peacefully, but she didn't realize someone had just entered her room with a gong in his hands.

"All right! Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Come on. Hup, hup, hup! Get your clothes on. Get ready for school!"

Mulan jumped out and saw her brother, the college stundent Mushu doing all the noise.

"Get out of my room! Now!"

She went down in her sleeping gown and found her grandmother trying to catch a grasshopper. She lived with her parents, her grandmother, her brother and of course his dog "little brother".

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry my child, are you ready for your senior year?" grandmother Fa said putting inside a little box the insect.

"I am ready... As one can really be... Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They left about a half an hour ago."

"What?! I'm late!" Mulan ran to her bedroom, came back in two minutes and left without noticing the little box her grandmother had put inside her bag.

'That's for luck' Grandmother Fa thought.

* * *

Mulan arrived just in time and found her best friend Pocahontas sitting under a tree listening to music.

"Hey there you are! I thought you weren't coming for a moment."

"Well you know, I'm a very deep sleeper."

"Oh no!" Pocahontas said hiding behind the tree.

"What do you mea...?" Mulan said before noticing the tall black haired guy who was approaching.

"Hey Mulan have you seen Pocahontas? Since you are always with her I thought she would be with you. "

"No I'm sorry Kocoum, but I'll ter her you want to see her."

"Thank you, have a nice day."

Pocahontas jumped out the tree in front of Mulan, she liked to scare her that way.

"Don't do that again or I will tell Kocoum you want to date him. "

"Please don't do that! My father is always asking me to go out with him, but he is, I don't know, so... Serious. And you know I can't help myself from scarring you. So what activities are you taking this year?"

"I don't know yet, but I was thinking to join the athletics team."

"Since when do you like sports?"

"You know Mushu just entered to college to become a doctor, and, well my father always wanted to have a son who could follow his steps and become an athlete just like him. He has been a little sad about it so maybe if I join the team he'll forget about it."

"That's very kind from you, but do you think your mother will agree?"

"She doesn't have to know about it..."

* * *

"Aurevoir papa!"

"Amuse-toi ma Belle. Mais souviens-toi que première n'est pas une année facile!"

Belle lived with her father, who was french so she was very used to talk to him in that language. She was considered the nerd among her classmates because her "odd" pasion: reading.

Belle loved reading any kind of books, from Shakespeare, to Doyle, from Maupassant to Moliére. That was the only way to think about something else away from this town. She always had dreamed of great adventures and fantasy. She dind't think there was a magic school such as Howarts from those amazing books from J.K Rowling, but maybe there was a little more out of this town.

Her home was near the school so she always walked to get there, plus that allowed her to read on the way. She had just started reading "1984" by Orwell, which to be honest, was scarring her a bit, the idea of being watched constantly was horrible.

"Hey Belle what are you doing?" said a cocky voice.

She saw a tall black haired guy wearing sunglasses even if the day was cloudy. She immediately recognized the senior who bothered her since last year.

"Oh, Gaston, excuse me I don't have time, I'm reading as you can see."

"Belle, Belle, Belle..." he said picking the book from her hands.

"You must stop living in the past, I mean look at this! "1984"?"

"That's the name of the book Gaston, and I would like to finish it." she said trying to grab the book from his hands without any results.

"Now that you talk about names, what about if you and I go inside so you can see all those trophies with my name on it." he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe another time, now excuse me, but I have to go." she finally took the book from his hands and started to run.

* * *

"We can go now Uncle, I'm ready."

"Are you hurrying me Quasimodo?"

"No, not at all, excuse me."

Quasimodo lived with his uncle, since his parents died in a accident when he was 5. His uncle Frollo homeschooled him his whole life, and there was a reason: Quasimodo was deformed. Frollo was a very strange person to him, he seemed to love him (in a strange way), but he had never showed any kind of affection towards him. He was constantly telling him "Remember Quasimodo, the world is cruel, you don't need to find it by yourself. I am the only person who cares about you."

But this year it was different, Quasimodo had convinced his uncle to go to school. Frollo accepted because he had acquired a job as a history teacher so he could watch after Quasimodo.

"Get on the car."

"Yes, yes Uncle." he said shyly.

* * *

"Tiana over here!" Belle said.

"Hey girl, I missed you, how have you been?"

"Fine, you know, I bought this new book and-"

"Look at that!"

Tiana pointed at a girl, she was whearing a yellow dress with matching gloves, and even an umbrella. Her hair was arranged in a dificult ponytail.

It seemed so out of this world, like from the 1910's.

"She's the new girl, I heard she comes from England and that her father is the new science teacher."

"We should go talk to her in lunch, she seems a little lost."

"Yes, she must feel a little lonely. Well as I was saying I bought this new book and-"

Suddenly Tiana's phone started to make some noices.

"I'm sorry Belle, Charlotte is looking for me, see ya later."

Belle was not upset at all, she knew very well that Tiana was always busy with Charlotte, or after school working as a waitress. She had never met someone who worked that much, but she knew Tiana needed the money for college. She wanted to study gastronomy just as her father did. He died several years ago, but Tiana never forgot what he always told her: "Work hard, and all your dreams will come true."

* * *

Tarzan was oppening his locker when he heard a sound behind him. He turned to find his friend Aladdin.

"Al! Where have you been? I tried to reach you this whole summer."

"Well you know how it is, I was here and there."

Aladdin, he probably had the worst reputation in the whole school, there were rumors about drugs, stealing, fighting with gangs etc... But none of those rumors were real. He had been in some fights, and he also had stealed a bag of chips from a 7/11 but nothing as serious as the things that were being said.

"What a surprise..." said Tarzan sarcastically.

"I have a detention."

"We've been here less than 30 minutes!"

"I know but this time it wasn't my fault, look, I borrowed a frog from the lab and it accidentally felt in a girl's purse."

"Yeah sure... Accidentally..." Tarzan raised an eyebrow.

"I swear you!"

"Ok, ok I believe you, so are you comming with me after school? I want to buy a new skateboard."

"What happended to other one."

"You remember that huge tree in the park, don't you? Well I tried to skateboard on its branches but well, it didn't go so well."

"Well done genius."

Tarzan lived with his adoptive parents. His biological parents died in a trip to Madagascar to study animals. He wasn't the smartest guy in the school and he was very cool all the time. He spent most of his time in the park doing new skateboard tricks instead of studying.

Suddenly the girl in the yellow dress walked down the hallway. She had already removed her gloves and was holding a little portfolio.

"Al, look at that!"

"Whoa that's a piece of woman. Do you know her?"

"Of course not, should I talk to her?"

"Tarzan look at us, girls like her never go out with guys like us."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

When Tarzan turned again to see her, she was already gone.

* * *

Snow White was sitting in the entrance when she saw Harry Prince walking along with Princeton Charming and a new guy she never had seen.

She had a crush on him since they were in freshmen. He helped her to find her class. For her, it had been love at first sight.

"Who are you looking at?" said a female and soft voice.

"I'm looking at the most handsome, gentle and kind man on the earth." Snow realized she was talking out loud and turned to find Aurora laughing.

"Oh Snow you still have a crush on him?"

"Well... Yes, I can't help it. He was walking with Princeton and a guy I've had never seen, he's cute you know."

"Snow, I don't have time for it, plus I've already told you."

Aurora lived with her 3 aunts because her parents, in Germany, didn't had enough money for the whole family. Besides her parents, she remembered a good friend called Phillip she had back in Germany. When they were 11, they made the innocent promess of marrying when they'd grow up, but he left a year before her.

"Do you really think this Phillip guy you talk about will appear all of the sudden and fall in love with you when you don't even know where he is?"

"Of course not, but I usually think about what would happen if we saw each other again."

"You're such a romantic..."

"What about you!?"

"Harry lives in the same town as me! Hey, have you seen Ella?.

* * *

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Cinderella!"

"What is going on Anastasia?"

"Where did you put my purple jeans?!"

Ella opened a drawer and gave the jeans to Anastasia.

"Don't hide my things ever again!"

"I'm sorry Anastasia, I didn't mean it."

And another voice started to scream.

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Cinderella!"

Ella ran to the other room and found Drizella searching for something in her purse

"Where is my new lipstick?!"

"It is on the floor Drizella..."

"That's not the one I'm talking about, I'll tell mother you are stealing again!"

"Oh no please don't!"

"I won't do it, only if you do my homework and Anastasia's. "

"But you're a senior! I don't have time, and junior is a difficult year."

"Mother!" Drizella started to scream

"I'll do it, just don't tell her".

* * *

Merida had just parked her bike when she saw Ariel arriving in her dad's car.

"Goodbye daddy."

"Have a nice first day as a sophomore Ariel and remember the rule n#1."

"No physical contact with older boys than me, I know, don't worry."

Ariel lived with her father, her 6 sisters who were in College and his brother, Sebastian who worked at school as the music teacher and was charged by their father to look after Ariel. All her sisters had the chance to date with boys, but as she was the youngest one, her father was little overprotective with her.

"What was that?" said Merida.

"You know my father, he thinks I'm still his little girl, and now Sebastian is the music teacher! This is going to be awful!"

"I would like to have parents who don't let me approach to boys."

Merida's parents were always trying to pair her with one of their friends's sons. That fact usually was the origin of many fights with her mother.

"You are so lucky, are they cute?"

"Not at all!"

"I heard the archery club is now reclutting 10 persons, you should go, you are awesome, I bet you could even make it to the Olympics."

"Thank you, I think I will do it, but I don't know what my mother will say..."

"They don't have to know, look, when I entered to the swimming team I didn't tell my father but when he realized how much I loved it he didn't say anything."

"Yes, you're right."

"Oh my god look at that!" Ariel suddenly said pointing at the parking.

* * *

Rapunzel just had been waiting for this day with great exitement, this was about to be her sophomore year! She never had been really popular and she was invisible for most of the other students. This time she had a brand new confidence. She finally had removed the braces she had since she was 14 and she even had convince her mother to dye her hair to blonde. She couldn't wait to see Merida's and Ariel's face. On the other hand her mother had always been really protective but maybe as a sophomore she was going to let her do more things.

She heard her mother telling she was going late and she ran on towards the school on her bike. Rapunzel's biggest dream had been since her first high school year to go to a big party. But she still had her feet on earth, she was very smart too, even though she was a little clumsy. She was thinking of all the new classes she was going to have and all the people she wanted to meet when she got a check of reality.

She found herself resting on the parking floor when she heard voices.

"Is she okay?" a very muscular redhead said.

"Dude I think you killed her." a tall guy said.

"Shut up Phoebus, hey Blondie are you okay?" another brown haired boy said.

Rapunzel found herself really embarrased in front this 3 seniors.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

She started to get up, and noticed Merida and Ariel watching in the entrance trying not to laugh.

"Let me help you, I owe you one Blondie." he said while helping her to get on her feet.

"Mmm sure, well bye!" She said before running away.

"Well done Eugene, that was charming." Phoebus said laughing.

"Shut up, we're already late" said Flynn.

* * *

_"Amuse-toi ma Belle. Mais souviens-toi que première n'est pas une année facile!"_

_Translation: "Have fun my Belle, however remember that sophomore year is not that easy!"_

_So what did you think about it? Was it enjoyable or a torture? Please review. I still have to add some characters._


	2. Ch 2: the inscription board

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. And of course to common knowledge and popular culture.**_

_Hi everyone, here I am again with another chapter so let's begin where we stopped. I would like to thank first DisneyFreak010 and Demi Brackensick: my first reviewers._

* * *

Ariel and Merida saw Rapunzel running towards them.

They were laughing until they couldn't breath.

"Oh my god Rapunzel, I'm sorry but that was hilarious! The way you stared at the Rider kid was so funny!" said Merida imitating her in her vaguely hearable scottish accent.

"It is not! I've just arrived and I've just made the fool of me in front of 3 seniors, they were seniors! And how did you recognize me? I wanted to surprise you." said the now blonde girl in disappointment.

"Rapunzel..." started Ariel putting her arm around her friends shoulders as they were getting inside the building, " you may look different now but you're always going to be our Rapunzel."

"Yes, the sweet, innocent, kind, awkward and clumsy Rapunzel we all know."

Suddenly the bell rang and a wave of students entered to the building.

* * *

"I think I will enter to the music class" the snow white skinned girl said.

"But Snow you don't even know how to play an instrument." Aurora noticed.

"But I sing, I was in the musical last year!"

"Aren't you entering the club just because Harry does?" Ella said.

* * *

"Students, welcome to your sophomore year, I am Miss Summer, but you can call me Kida. I'll be your head teacher and your physics teacher. If I am-"

She was suddenly interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Excuse us Miss Summer, can we come in?" Esmeralda said as Megara was standing right behind her.

"Come in, but don't arrive late anymore please. As I was saying if I am right, we have some new students joining us this year. Those students may come here in front of the class and present themselves"

Aladdin was making a little paper plane when he heard the person next to him standing and starting to talk:

"Hello, my name is Jasmine Badroulbadour. I moved from Boston."

Aladdin could not believe what was standing in front of him. That was without any doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was staring at her beauty when a high pitched voice interrupt his thoughs.

"Oh my god! Baldroubadour! You are the daughter of M. Baldroubadour! He's my favorite actor!" a blonde girl with pink clothes screamed.

"Lottie, you don't have to scream." Tiana said ahsamed.

"Oh don't worry, it's okay, I'm used to it." rhe dark-haired girl with almond shaped eyes said with a little smile.

Jasmine, as Lottie had reveled, was the daughter of one of the most famous actors of the 80's. She loved her father, but sometimes his fame was a obstacle for her to have real relationships with people. All the friends she had ever had only were with her because of her economic position. When she moved to this new town, she was expecting a new beginning, but now this seemed imposible.

"We all welcome you Jasmine, who's next?" Miss Kida said.

Tarzan who was sitting at the bottom of the class with Aladdin saw the attractive girl he had seen earlier get up. Tarzan wanted desesperately hear at least her name.

"Hi, my name is-" the girl started to say in her british accent.

"Hey Tarzan look at this!" Aladdin said in a low voice.

"What do you want?" Tarzan said angrily.

Aladdin was about to throw the paper plane he was making earlier to the girl who was sitting in front of her.

"We all welcome you too. Who's next?"

Tarzan had just missed her name, and gave a angry look to Aladdin who throw the plane in the air. It flew until hitting the mysterious girl Tarzan wanted to know about.

"What was that?!" said miss Kida "You! I've had enough!".

"I know, I know, just give me the detention, but for the next friday please."Aladdin said.

"Not this time sir, you won't learn with those detentions, at the end of the class I want to talk to you." The young teacher gave a sigh and continued. "Where was I? Oh yes, who's the next student?"

A boy with long hair at the bottom of the class stood up and said in a monotone voice:

"I'm Adam Cocteau, that's all I have to say." and he sat inmediately again.

"Oh yes, you're on this document the principal gave me, here it says you're an exchange student from France, why don't you tell your new classmates something about your country?"

"It is in Europe." Adam said clearly annoyed.

"It says also that you're staying with Belle Villeneuve."

Belle wasn't hearing until she heard her name, she was too focused on her book to pay attention as usual.

"Excuse me Miss, what did you say?" Belle said.

"I said Adam is staying in your house during this year."

"But that's not possible, I didn't know that."

"The principal asked your father the favor, since you are french too, he though Adam would feel more comfortable."

Belle wasn't aware of that, but she knew her father was a very good person, and that he wouldn't refuse .

She gave a smile to the french boy, but all she got back was a harsh look. This was going to be a long year...

* * *

It was lunch time and Aurora, Snow and Ella were sitting together.

"I can't believe you agreed to do that!" said Aurora after hearing Ella's misadventure of the morning.

"I didn't have a choice... My stepmother was about to punish me..."

"And where is the lipstick then?" asked Snow as she was holding an apple.

"That's what I don't understand, I saw it on the floor last time I entered her room." Ella finally said.

"Oh forget about it Ella, we'll help you. You don't have to worry. Oh gosh! Aurora watch out!" Snow screamed but it was too late. Aurora was already covered in salad.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you!" a boy she had never seen told her.

"Don't worry, I can clean it myself" Aurora said as she realized how tall he was.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" he said showing his concern.

"I'm sure, thank you anyway."

He left and joined his friends Harry Prince, and Princeton.

"Oh my god that was so romantic!" Snow cried.

"Snow you are impossible..." Ella said laughing.

* * *

"Hi my senior students! As you may see I am a new teacher. I come from England. My name is Archimedes Porter, but for you it'll just be M. Porter. " the old man said laughing before realizing everyone was staring at him.

"I will be your science teacher as well. I suppose you all know each other very well, but this year we have a new student. Naven could you please introduce yourself?"

"It is actually Naveen, I come from a country called Maldonia. " the new student said, in his mediterranean accent, trying to be charming.

All the girls in the class were looking at him with admiration, everyone except Mulan and Pocahontas.

"Who does he thinks he is?" Pocahontas whispered to Mulan.

"I bet all this girls are already planning to kill each other for his attention." the girl responded.

"I'm sure you will enjoy yourself here Naveen." The brithish man said.

"I believe so." Naveen answered blinking an eye to a girl who almost fainted.

* * *

Flynn, Hercules and Phoebus had been waiting in front the inscription board to be the first ones to join the football team. They had almost already won their place in the team, but they couldn't risk themselves.

Suddenly Coach Phill appeared with a document in his hands.

"There you are little punks, hey Phoebus are you joining the dance team this year?"

Hercules and Flynn gave a hard laugh.

"Phill, funny as always..." said Phoebus sarcastically.

"Don't be so sensitive darling! Now, seriously are you joining the football team?"

"Of course, Phill, what else do you want us to do?" Hercules said.

As soon as Coach Phill left the document, they read it to discover that their names were already written. They smiled, coach Phill knew them too well.

"Hercules Alcmeo

Phoebus de Châteaupers

Flynn Rider".

"Hey, I've been thinking about what coach Phill said." the blonde said.

"What? Do you really want to join the dance team?" Hercules said trying not to laugh.

"Of course not, you idiot, in this paper it says that the feminine dance team will have its audition stomorrow at 13:00, so are you comming?" Phoebus said, for obvious reasons.

"I'm in." Flynn said instantly. "What about you Herc?"

"Hell yeah" the blue-eyed jock said. He wasn't very good talking with girls but watching them dancing on a stage was completely different.

* * *

"So are you entering a team or a club?" Esmeralda said.

"No, I don't have time for those kind of things. But you should go and write your name on the dance team inscription paper. You don't want it to be filled before you get a chance to show them what you can do." Megara said with a smile.

"Yes you're right, I'll see you later." and the girl disappeared in a blink.

Megara was left alone when she felt someone behind her. It was Jim.

"What do you want now? Didn't you have enough?"

"Oh don't start getting sentimental Megara. We both know you still want to be with me. Just say it."

"You've already caused me too much pain... Leave me alone." and she left almost in tears.

* * *

Esmeralda was walking down the hallway. The inscription board was full of different options. She took a pen quickly and wrote her name in the dance team auditions paper. She gave a quick look to the Football team list and gave a little laugh when she saw the name "Phoebus de Châteaupers".

* * *

Merida was watching the inscription board when Ariel and Rapunzel arrived.

"You can do it, come on Merida, it's your chance to do it!" Ariel said cheerfully.

"She's right Merida, do something for you! You know you want to do it!" Rapunzel added.

"I don't know, what if my mother finds out?"

"That won't happen! Listen, if you don't do it, I'll do it for you!" Ariel insisted.

"No, you don't have to. Okay, but you'll cover me if I need it, don't you?" Merida asked.

"Sure. Now, where is the music class document?" Ariel asked while she searched all over the panel. Her brother Sebastian was the new music teacher, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing what she liked the most.

"Here it is, but hurry up, we have geography in 5 minutes and I don't want to be late on the first day!" a worried Rapunzel said.

* * *

"Pocahontas come on! I don't wanna arrive to the inscription board and find out that there are no more places in the feminine athletics team because you had to hide from Kocoum again!" Mulan said as she was running. She arrived to the panel and felt a pain in the stomach suddenly.

"Mulan? What happened?" the native american girl said.

Mulan didn't say a word. The list was already full.

"Don't worry, I'm okay, I don't even like sports." the asian girl said trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry Mulan, I have History right now, but I will see you later."

"Yes... I guess." she said as she started to walk to her maths class.

* * *

Mulan was sitting in her maths class thinking about what happened, even if she didn't like sports she really hoped to make her father proud.

"Okay class, be quiet, I'll go get a coffee." said the teacher as she left the classroom.

Mulan started to get her books out of her bag when a little box felt and a grasshopper started to jump. She quickly recognized the insect. She tried to pick it several times until she finally grabbed it. Suddenly the teacher came back and started to write an exercise on the whiteboard.

"Fa Mulan"

"Present!" the girl said.

"Speaking without permission. Get over here and do the exercise."

The girl quickly took the grasshopper in her hands. While her teacher wasn't looking the bug had jumped from Mulan's hands and landed inside the coffee she had left in the table.

Soon the teacher approached and took the coffee from the table.

"Pardon me" said Mulan watching how the grasshopper seemed to be swimming inside the cup.

"Be silent and do the exercise!"

"Could I just take that back?" the girl said, already taking the cup from her teacher's hands.

"What are you doing Mulan! Give it back to me!" the teacher said. She pushed Mulan so hard that the cup of coffee dropped its hot content on top of herself. She started to scream so loud even a student who was asleep woke up.

All the other students were suddenly laughing.

"To the principal's office, now! You may seem intelligent but you'll never make anything important in your life!"

* * *

When Mulan arrived home, she saw her parents watching her in disappointment, the school had already called them.

Mushu was trying to smile at her but Mulan's sadness was too intense.

It was soon time to dinner. The whole family was sat at the table.

"Mulan, do you have something to say in your defense?" her mother said.

"No... But it is not a reason for you to give me those looks!"

"Mulan, don't talk like that to your mother... Don't dishonor me!" her father said.

"She's right and you know that!" Mushu said trying to defend her sister.

"You don't have the right to talk about it! The only thing I ever expected from you was a good athlete and you couldn't even make it!" he screamed.

Mulan and Mushu left the table without eating. Mulan ran up to her room and started to cry. Mushu entered quietly.

"Don't take all they say so seriously Mulan, he just doesn't accept yet that I don't want to be an athlete and he's dropping all those feelings on you."

"But it's not fair! I even tried to join the feminine athletics team to make him proud!" she protested. "But there were no more places... There were just some places available on the masculine one."

"Mulan! That's it!" Mushu said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about?" she clearly hadn't realized what he was trying to say.

"Listen to me, I have an idea." he said with creepy look.

* * *

_A little cliffhanger and some drama. If you liked it please review and tell me what you liked about it and what you didn't._

_I gave some of the characters surnames. For example: _

_Jasmine's surname is Badroulbadour because that's the name of the princess from the 1001 nights. (Aladdin's inspiration)._

_Hercules surname is Alcmeo, because in greek mythology Hercules was actually born with that name. He later received the name we all know. _

_Adam's surname is Cocteau because of the beautiful movie "The Beauty and The Beast" (1947) which was directed by the surrealist poet Jean Cocteau._

_Belle's surname is Villeneuve because the first published version of "Beauty and the Beast" was written by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve._

_Phoebus de Châteaupers is the complete name of the character in the book by Victor Hugo "Notre-Dame de Paris". (which is my favorite book)._

_I hope you don't find boring this little notes I make. But in my opinion it is some funny information._

_P.S Yes I know Jim is completely out of character but I didn't know what to do with him._


	3. Ch 3: It is my pleasure to meet you

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. And of course to common knowledge and popular culture.**_

_Hi everyone, so here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank Demi Brackensick and VeryUnkown who reviewed my last chapter._

* * *

It was a peaceful night as always in Walt Town, there was no one in the streets and surprisingly, there was no music from any party that could be heard. Suddenly a female voice interrupted the calm in Salonga street:

"I am not going to do that! This is nonsense!" Mulan screamed. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She had done crazy things in her life before but this was completely wrong. What Mushu was saying could be the plot from a bad teen movie.

"Don't say that! I mean this plan is genius!" Mushu said with a big smile on his face.

"Do you really want me to dress like a man, under your second name, so I can enter the Athletics male team? Don't you think someone will discover me? They take their showers in the same place!"

"Mulan, trust me, they won't! Just wear big clothes and look: If you enter the team at the end of the year, you'll be in a competition and if you win, they'll give us the trophy with my name on it! Father will believe I won some random competition, and he will end with his obsession for once."

"Okay, I admit it is a good plan, but you are forgetting 2 little details." the girl said calmly.

"And what could those details possibly be?" he said proudly.

"I am not a man! I don't even know how to act like one! And who says I'll win?" Mulan said, this time her voice was very loud. She had seen the members of the team years before. They could easily be twice her size.

"You are going to win, you will train everyday if it's necessary. And to act like a man will be easy for you. I'll teach you everything I know." he said with a cocky smile.

"I said a man, not an animal." she said trying not to laugh.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha very funny Mulan." he said sarcastically.

"But there's just one more problem." the girl said.

"Now what?"

"How are you going to help me? You have to go to your classes and I can't do it by myself!" she said.

"Mmm let me think." he said. He gave a quick look at the little table where Mulan's iPod was.

"Do you still have those headphones from Apple I gave to you last Christmas?"

"The ones with the little microphone, yes why?" she realized two seconds after what he meant. "Oh no, you're completely crazy, this whole idea is!"

"No, Mulan, it's brilliant, just hide the headphones in your hair, which we're going to have to cut, and no one will notice!"

"I've had enough of arguing, you're clearly not going to give up... Okay I will do it, but they'll discover me... And when they do you're going to tell dad the thruth. And wait, what did you said about my hair?" she said very worried.

* * *

"Papa, nous sommes arrivés!" Belle said as she was opening the door.

"Bonjour Belle. You must be Adam I guess." her dad said as he approached the boy who was following her.

"Yeah, that's me." he said.

"Welcome to America, my name is Maurice. I'm afraid I have to leave, my turn in the hospital has just started, Belle will show you your room." the man said.

Both of the teenagers went upstairs. Belle was very nervous, this kid called Adam had been rude with her since he arrived.

"This is your room, I hope you will enjoy your stay." she said friendly.

"I don't want you to come in, okay?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Pardon me? You are our guest, but this is my home!" she protested. She knew he had to be hiding something.

Adam didn't mean to be rude, he was just not used to live with other persons other than his mother and his servants. He actually thought that Belle was pretty as her name said but he didn't know how to talk with people, and to be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"I just don't want you to come in.". He closed the door.

"Could you at least try not to be so rude!?" she told him before entering her room.

As soon as she left, he went downstair just to find Maurice in the kitchen. Maybe he had heard all those screams... Maybe he was going to change his opinion and talk with the principal... But Maurice hadn't heard a thing. He was just about to leave when he appeared.

"I'll see you tomorrow Adam, tell Belle that I made dinner and make sure she doesn't eat in her room. Tell her to dinner with you, so you get to now each other better." the man said before leaving.

Adam knew he had been rude with Belle, and found dinner the perfect excuse to be with her but he was still angry at her. He went upstairs and tried to open her door which was closed from the inside. He quickly started pounding at her door heavily.

"Your father told me to tell you to come down to dinner with me!" he said screaming.

"I'm not hungry!" Belle simply said.

"You'll come out, or-or-or- " he actually didn't know what to say, if he was in his house, he would probably already said he was going to break the door, but now he wasn't in his house. "I'll call your father!" he simply said.

He knew very well that he had some anger management troubles, but no one back in home ever complained. He had been spoiled his whole life, no one, not even his mother had refused something to him. And now, this girl was refusing to do something so simple as eat with him.

"I don't understand how your father lives with you, you are so difficult!" he screamed again.

Then he remembered what his psychologist told him: just try to be nice.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he said trying to be calm.

"No!" Belle screamed.

"It would give me great pleasure..." he started trying to hold his anger "If you would join me for dinner."

There was no answer.

"Please?"

"No, thank you." Belle said again.

That wasn't the answer he expected. He had already said thank you! What did she wanted? a serenade? A musical number?

"You can't stay inside forever" he said angrily again.

"Yes, I can! This is my house!" she finally said.

"Fine!" and he slammed the door as he entered his room.

* * *

Quasimodo was having his breakfast when his Uncle Frollo joined him.

"Good Morning, Uncle"

"Good morning my Child, tell me how many teenagers insulted you yesterday?" he said as he was drinking his coffee.

"No one did it." Quasimodo answered.

"That's where you are wrong. Quasimodo, teenagers always talk behind your back, in your case, your deformed back." he said as he gave a little laugh. "I don't have class with the sophomores at 13:00 because of the stupid dance auditions, don't make me wait."

"Yes, Uncle."

* * *

Tarzan woke up early for once in his life, and went directly to school without having breakfast. He wanted to make sure to find the mysterious girl and talk to her for once.

When he arrived he saw her sitting on the grass. She was drawing something and she was really focused on what she was doing, she only lifted her head to see the tree she was drawing better.

He started to walk towards her, but suddenly he was pushed by someone.

"Tarzan! What's going on?" Aladdin said.

Tarzan saw her one more time before answering Aladdin. He decided to talk to her at lunch.

"Hey Al, what did Miss Kida told you yesterday?" Tarzan asked.

"She just wants me to see the counselor, she thinks it could help me."

"That's all?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll go at lunch." Aladdin gave a quick look at his watch and remembered he had PE. "I'm sorry man I have to go." and he left.

'Yes, I'll talk to her at lunch' Tarzan remembered, this time nothing would stop him to talk to this misterious girl.

* * *

Tiana arrived at school and saw Jane drawing on the grass. She had introduced herself yesterday, and both girls quickly got along pretty well.

"Jane, girl, how are you?" Tiana asked.

Jane put quickly the drawing inside her portfolio.

"Oh fine, what about you? How was your turn as a waitress at Tony's?"

"I just obtained 2 dollars on tips, but it'll get better."

"I'm sorry...". And she changed the subject. "I heard you're taking the advanced Sciences class."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"My father is giving the class, I'm sure he'll love you!" Jane said with a smile.

"That's great to hear. Hey look there's Belle! You two will become friends quickly!"

"Hey Belle over here!"

Belle was walking with her nose inside a book, and she was followed by Adam.

"This is Jane, Jane this is Belle and her new friend Adam." Tiana said friendly.

"She's definitely not my friend." Adam said annoyed.

"I agree." Belle just said.

This was a pretty uncomfortable situation, but Tiana's cellphone broke the akward silence. It was as always Lottie.

"Well guys. I have to leave you.". And she quickly left.

"Do you know the library Jane? " Belle asked so she could just leave Adam.

The two girls left, leaving Adam alone.

* * *

"Do you know Lady Gaga?" said Lottie with great exitement.

"No, I don't listen to her music a lot... Do you know where is the auditorioum?" Jasmine said trying to avoid her questions.

"Hey Tiana! Here we are!" Lottie screamed.

"Hey, Jasmine. " the girl said. She quickly realized that Lottie was making her a lot of uncomfortable questions. "Hey Lottie, Adonis told me yo tell you he wants to talk to you." she said as an excuse, so Lottie could leave. She loved her, but she could get really annoying, especially for new people. Her plan worked and Lottie left after kissing both on the cheek.

"Thank you." Jasmine said.

"No problem, so have you made some friends?"

"Not really, besides Charlotte and you, I haven't talked with anyone." she admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll make friends really fast. Just try to avoid a kid called Aladdin. He's a mess, someone told me he's in a gang and last year I saw him stealing a bag of chips from a Seven Eleven." Tiana said.

The bell rang and Tiana left to her Sciences class. Jasmine realized she also would be late if she stayed there. She started to walk but accidentaly ran into a teacher who turned out to be M. Frollo.

"What are you doing in the hallways?" the teacher said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I-" Jasmine tried to protest.

Aladdin was in the hallway: he was planning to skip his Maths class. But then he saw the beautiful girl he had noticed before. He could see she was in trouble and didn't hesitate to help her.

"Excuse her, M. Frollo she's the new girl, and she's not very used to this."

Aladdin said trying to convince him to let her.

"I don't want excuses, you both have a detention. Now go to your classes before I expel you!"

"Could you give it to me for next friday?" said Aladdin, before watching the girl walking away.

* * *

"Okay class, I would like to introduce Tiana, she's a junior but she decided she could handle the advanced class. Take a sit Tiana." M. Porter said friendly.

Tiana took a sit, and saw a dark-haired guy who was smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and heard what M. Porter was saying.

"I decided to organize a project this year in which you'll pair up and make investigations about 1 animal during the whole year. You'll have at your disposition the lab and the library. At the end of the year your presentation will be shown at the Natural History Museum in front a jury. The group with the best presentation will win 1000 dollars. I'll give you ten minutes to pair up.". He went next to Tiana and told her:

"Tiana I would like you to be with someone specific, could you do that favor for me? This is a difficult student."

"Sure, M. Porter, who is it?" she asked. Tiana was ready to do anything to have the best presentation. She wasn't entering college this year, but the college she wanted to go was extremely expensive. She needed all the money she could save.

"Naveen come over here!". And she quickly saw the guy who tried to seduce her a couple minutes ago walking towards her.

"Hey you." he said trying to be charming.

"Listen, I don't have time for jokes. I really need to win this."

"Chill out sweetheart. I need the money too." he said.

"Why? Didn't your daddy buy you the new Mercedes you wanted?" Tiana said sarcastically.

Naveen actually wanted to save money so he could do the biggest party ever made in this town. The last time he did a party at his house, the cops arrived. His parents punished him realizing how spoiled their kid was. But Naveen hadn't learn yet his lesson and was still with his cocky attitude.

"I actually wanted a Camaro..." he said trying to be funny.

Tiana just rolled her eyes... She now was stucked to this spoiled kid...

* * *

Esmeralda couldn't wait to make her audition for the dance team. Megara had promised her to go with her. She wasn't going to do the audition but at least she was coming. Esmeralda had been waiting ten minutes already in the restrooms to change her clothes for the audition but they all were occupied. She gave a look at her phone. "12:45".

She decided to change her clothes in the Janitor closet. It was a desperate situation. As she was removing her shirt the door opened suddenly. Esmeralda was ready to punch the person, but looked down and saw a poor kid covering his face with his hands.

"Oh I am sorry! I didn't mean it! I am sorry!" he said.

She put on another shirt and took his hands in hers. She saw how deformed this kid was. When she first saw him it surprised her, but then she realized how scarred he was.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. You must be a freshman, don't you?" he nodded. "My name is Esmeralda. What is yours?"

"Quasimodo" he said shyly. He had never seen such a beautiful face in his whole life, but what surprised him the most wasn't her beauty, but her kindness. "Excuse me, I didn't mean it, really! It is just that, I- I hide here."

"You don't have to, I'm sure you have many friends." she said with a smile trying to cheer him up.

"I don't... I mean look at me." he said covering his face.

Esmeralda realized that the audition was going to take place in a few minutes.

"Well I can be your friend but I'm afraid I can't talk to you any longer right now. My audition for the dance team is in a few minutes, would you like to come?"

And they both left the Janitor closet.

* * *

Hercules, Flynn and Phoebus were leaving the gym as they were talking about girls.

"Hey guys, dance auditions will take place in five minutes, lets go." said Phoebus

"Yes, you're right. I don't want to miss this." agreed Flynn.

"I'll go get some water, I'll catch you in ten minutes." Hercules said.

"Don't be late!"

Hercules was walking to his locker, he had left inside a bottle of water. When he got there he saw a girl arguing with another jock, Adonis...

"Adonis, why don't you ask a freshmen to go out with you? I am sure at least one of them is stupid enough to agree." she said with a sarcastic tone. She tried to leave but the guy grabbed her arm. Hercules was watching quietly until he saw him do that.

"Excuse me, I- I- think you should let her go." Hercules said.

Both the girl and Adonis were surprised.

"What do you want kid?" she said to Hercules.

"Well, I think I should go to class." Adonis said blinking an eye to the girl who seemed pretty annoyed.

Once he left, Hercules saw clearly how beautiful the girl was. He suddenly found himself very nervous, but this time it was different.

"Hm, Hm so is Adonis your boyfriend or something?" he said shyly.

"Well, you know how men are. They think "No" means "Yes" and "Get lost" means "Take me, I'm yours."" she quickly said with a naturally seductive smile.

"My name is Megara by the way. My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends." she said as he felt relief he did not have to ask himself. "So did they give you a name along with all those rippling pectorals?" she continued.

Hercules started to talk, at least that's what he thought he was doing before realizing he was just making sounds when she laugh.

"Hercules... Uhm my name is Hercules." he managed to say.

"Hercules... Huh. I think I prefer Wonderboy" Megara said as she started to walk away. "Well Herc, it's been a real slice."

Hercules found himself daydreaming after she left, and realized he had to go and meet Flynn and Phoebus.

* * *

Phoebus and Flynn were sitting in the auditorium watching a girl dance when Hercules entered.

"Herc, where were you?" Flynn whispered.

"I- I-..." he started to say as he was trying to find an excuse.

"Shut up, I want to see who's the next girl" Phoebus said.

Hercules turned his head to find "Meg" sitting on the other side of the auditorium.

"Esmeralda Guybertaut, it's your turn." the captain of the dance team said.

The girl stood in the stage, and started to dance, she was fast as a lighting when it came to jump and smooth as a butterfly when it came to make moves.

"Phoebus look at that!" Flynn said.

Phoebus did what Flynn told him and found himself staring at this girl. She had to be the most strange girl he had ever seen. She was definitely an exotic beauty, he thought.

"Yes sir!" he said without keeping his eyes from the girl dancing.

"Phoebus are you okay?" Flynn said trying not to laugh.

Flynn expected Phoebus to hit him, but was surprised when he didn't do it.

The girl who was dancing made eye contact Phoebus, and gave him a seductive eye blink.

He usually didn't care about the girls whom he hanged out with him, but when she stepped off the stage, he knew he had to talk to her.

* * *

Quasimodo was cheering Esmeralda when he felt a hand on his back, he turned to find his Uncle. He had completely forgotten what time it was.

During all the presentation Frollo saw the girl, it was like if she was dancing just for him. He saw the way she blinked an eye and felt it was for him. He was trying to avoid all those thoughts which were haunting him until he couldn't resist and had to leave.

"Quasimodo, this is the last time you make me wait, go outside now." Frollo said. Quasimodo did so in the moment.

Frollo stayed for a couple of minutes, he was still watching the girl until she left. He knew this girl was going to be a problem.

* * *

It was lunch time and Rapunzel and Ariel had decided instead to make sure that Merida was attending the Archery club first reunion which was during lunch time.

They sat some meters away from the field and started to talk.

"You know Ariel, I decided to join a team!" the blonde said.

"Really, that's awesome! What did you pick?"

"The gymnastics one. I decided to try something new this year."

"Look at you." Ariel started to say with a smile. "You have a new look, you joined a new club, you have a new hair color. Now you only have to find someone to date!" Ariel said laughing. Rapunzel gave a nervous smile, she remembered the accident that happened the first day in which she had humiliated herself in front 3 seniors, including the womanizer Flynn Rider.

"What do you think about Flynn? Ariel asked. "He's cute, and he helped you yesterday. And he told you he owned you one! What are you going to ask him?"

"He has dated almost every girl in this school. Plus, I don't think he's actually going to do something for me, he was just polite... "

* * *

Aladdin was waiting outside the counselor's office, when the door opened.

A tall man with a thin black beard appeared.

"Hey, you must be Aladdin, get inside." he said friendly.

Aladdin took a sit and didn't said a word.

"I am M. Genie, but just call me Genie, so why are you here?"

"I don't know, I don't think I have any problems."

"Don't say that, c'mon do you have family issues, a problem with your girlfriend? Tell me! You're the first person who has come in a long time! If no one comes for help, they could fire me!" the man said scarring a little Aladdin. How could this man work here?

"Okay, okay! Mmm I don't know... Could you help me with something?"

"Of course! What's going on?"

"Well there's this girl-" Aladdin started.

"Wait a second, I know I'm awesome but wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love, relationships don't work like that." the man said, it was really surprising that this man was really the counselor.

"I know, I know, but she is- she's smart and fun and..." Aladdin started to say but was interrupted again. Why was he telling this man all this?

"Pretty?"

"Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just... and this hair, wow... and her smile!" he finally said.

"I see, why don't you ask her out?" Genie said.

"She's the daughter of a famous actor... She wouldn't date someone like me..." he admitted.

"Wait, the girl you talk about is Jasmine Badroulbadour? Her father is awesome! And you've got some good taste." the man said. "It's true, you don't have a good reputation, but if you tell her what you've just told me she will like you anyway."

"I can't do that!" Aladdin said screaming.

"If you are ashamed of yourself then lie to her and tell her you are Jack Nicholson or something like that." The counselor said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

"Do you realize I was kidding, don't you?"

"No, you're right, she doesn't know who I am yet! Thank you Genie, you are awesome." Aladdin said as he left with a big smile on his face.

"This kid is crazy..." Genie thought.

* * *

Finally, it was lunch time. Tarzan finally was going to talk to this girl. He went to the entrance and saw her sitting in the same place she was in the morning. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. She didn't noticed him until he stood in front of her, covering what she was drawing.

"Pardon me, could you move please?" she asked. Tarzan was surprised when he heard her british accent. He had never heard such a voice.

"Excuse me, are you hearing me?" she asked again.

Tarzan had been waiting so much for this moment, he had completely forget what to tell her.

He took a deep breath and sat next to her.

She was clearly surprised by this action. She didn't even know who he was, but she found it would be rude to leave.

"Well hi, my name is Jane." she finally revealed.

"Jane" he repeated whispering. He was so lost in her name, he didn't hear the question she just asked.

"Did you hear me?"

"Um, um, I- I am Tarzan." he managed to say.

She took his hand and shook it. "Well Tarzan, it is my pleasure to meet you."

No one had ever shook his hand that way. She was clearly a very educated person, he thought. That reminded him what Aladdin had told him. "Girls like her never go out with guys like us.". He was right, he had no chance with a girl like her. He got up and left without saying a word, leaving her alone.

* * *

_So this was a pretty long chapter. Did you like it? Did you find it was too long? _

_Maybe some of you wonder why "1937". Well that's the year when the first disney film was released: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._

_Mulan's house is in a street called "Salonga". That's because singer Lea Salonga was her singing voice (and Jasmine's)._

_"Papa nous sommes arrivés!"_

_Translation: "We're home dad!"_

_Please review and let me know what you think about it. :)_


	4. Ch 4: I guess I wasn't thinking

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. And of course to common knowledge and popular culture.**_

_Hi everyone, so here is chapter 4. I have to admit that this was the most difficult chapter I've written till now, I don't know why, but I can say that I had to rewrite several times. Anyway I hope you enjoy it._

_I would like to thank DisneyFreak010 who reviewed my last chapter._

_Here's a character -Kay asked me to add, so here it is, I hope you like it._

* * *

Pocahontas and Mulan were standing in front of the inscription board.

Mulan had already told Pocahontas the plan, and just like her, she thought it was madness.

"I don't think I can do this." Mulan said starting to feel insecure about the plan.

"Why don't you ask the principal to talk with the captain of the female team?" Pocahontas said trying to find a better idea.

"I've already thought about it, but what if she doesn't agree? What am I going to do? I guess this crazy plan is the only option I have."

"Okay Mulan, it's time to man up." Mulan said to herself.

"Literally" Pocahontas said with a little laugh.

Mulan wrote his brother's second name hoping no one would recognize it as he had been attending the same high school just a year before.

"Fa Ping?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yeah, that's Mushu's second name." she said laughing.

* * *

Esmeralda had just changed her dance clothes to her normal ones to meet Megara. It was lunch time, and she knew that was the time when Megara had to go out and smoke.

"Hey why were you late? I almost thought you weren't coming." Esmeralda asked when she found her smoking.

"No big deal, I was in the hallway and Adonis started with his puppy eyes to bother me, and then this Wonderboy appeared out of nowhere showing off his muscles and I was like "what the fuck do you want?" and-" Megara started to say but was cut by a question.

"Wait, who's "Wonderboy"? " the black-haired girl said confused.

"Oh, it's a jock who tried to seduce me, but I told him to get lost with that subtlety of mine ." Megara said with a playful smile. This guy Hercules was without any doubt just another man of the bunch, she thought.

"What's his name?"

"Hercules... By his looks, I would say he's the kind of womanizer who doesn't have anything inside his brain other than chicks and football."

"Wait, Hercules? A womanizer? Megara, the guy you talked about blushes every time a girl approaches. You can't criticize a book by its cover. " Esmeralda said trying to sound wise.

"He must be playing some kind of "I'm shy around girls, they love that" reverse psychology or something." ahe said as she lit another cigarette.

"Hey, do you know a freshmen called Quasimodo?" Esmeralda asked. She knew Megara had already made herself an image of Hercules without even knowing him, so it was better to change the subject.

"The guy with a hunchback? I heard some girls laughing and talking about him in the restrooms. Why?"

"I talked to him, he seems a pretty cool guy. I told him to come and see me in the audition but he left without even saying goodbye." she said as she remembered not founding him after the audition.

"Now that you talk about the auditions, I saw what you did." Megara said as she gave her a nudge in the arm.

"What? I didn't do anything." Esmeralda said convinced of herself.

"That flirting game you were playing with that guy during the auditions, the eye blink, the dance. I - saw - it - all!" Megara said with a mischievous smile.

"I wasn't looking at him, it was part of the performance. Plus I'm sure he's some kind of womanizer, who only has football and chicks on his mind " Esmeralda said. She wasn't a whore, but she liked to flirt when it was possible, and when she saw the way that guy was staring at her, she took her chance. It was funny for her, and that guy was pretty handsome, but he was a jock, an idiot surely.

"Sure... Look who's talking now." Megara said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Megara's phone started to ring. When she lifted it up she saw a message from someone.

'Can I talk to you? -Ades"

"Who is it?" Esmeralda asked.

"My mom, just checking. " she lied. "I have to go, but I'll see you later.".

* * *

Phoebus, Hercules and Flynn were eating in the cafeteria. Phoebus had been caring a mysterious package since lunch had started.

"Hey Phoebus, do you think I should ask out the girl who was dancing in the auditorium?" Flynn asked.

"Which one of them?" Phoebus responded without paying much attention.

"The dark-haired one, with green eyes, great legs." Flynn said. He thought the girl was beautiful, indeed, but he actually didn't think of her in that way. He was just saying all that to bother Phoebus who obviously had something for that girl. As soon as he finished the sentence, Flynn noticed Phoebus becoming pale and getting nervous.

"No, no, no, she's not your type." he said with a convinced voice.

"Look who has fallen in love, Herc. Someone is jealous here!" Flynn said laughing.

"Shut up Eugene." Phoebus said angrily.

"Hey, hey low down your voice." Flynn said hoping no one had heard his real name.

"Hey Herc why were you late?" Phoebus asked.

"Oh nothing, I saw coach Phil in the hallway and we talked a little. You know. " he lied. After hearing how Flynn laughed at Phoebus, he didn't wanted to talk about "Meg".

"Now, talking about more important things, look what I obtained. It's awesome." Phoebus said, so they could leave the auditorium "business" once and for all. He picked the package from the floor and put it on top of the table.

Hercules and Flynn were at the edge of their sit when Phoebus started to open it.

"What is it?" Hercules asked.

"Is it money?" Flynn said with wide eyes.

Phoebus didn't say a word and just took out the box a little cage with some plants and food inside.

"Mm Phoebus, what is it supposed to be?" Hercules said getting closer to the cage trying to see what was so "awesome".

"Don't you see it? Look closer." Phoebus said pointing a little animal moving.

"What is that? Some kind of lizard?" Flynn asked

"It's a chameleon, that's why you don't see it."

"Maybe this is a stupid question, but why is this so awesome?" Hercules asked confused.

"That's a great question my innocent Herc. What about if we put this inside the girls shower room to scare them?" he said with malicious eyes.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome indeed!" Flynn said.

"I'm glad you think so Flynn, because you're going to do the hard work."

"Now this is starting to get funny" Hercules said laughing.

"No way, this is your idea! And why doesn't Herc do it?" Flynn complained.

"Hercules brings us everyday to school on his car, and the last time we did a prank, it was your idea and I had to put a squirrel inside Mrs. Ursula's purse. I don't even have to metion that I had to stay friday afternoon every week during 3 months " Phoebus reminded Flynn.

"I won't do it, I refuse! No matter what you say, I'll definitely not do it. Your father should lock you im jail for this!" Flynn was exaggerating. He loved pranks as much as the other two, and what Phoebus had said about the other prank was true, but the "Eugene side" inside him was telling him not to do it.

Phoebus took out of his pocket 5 dollars and gave them to Flynn. He knew Flynn's weakness was money. Hercules on the other side didn't seemed to have one.

"When do you want me to do this prank?" Flynn said admiring those measly 5 dollars Phoebus gave to him.

* * *

"Okay team, if we want to win the regional competition, you'll have to train hard. This year I want both trophies, the one of the female competition and the male one."

The voice came from the captain of the swimming team, Eric Andersen.

"Ariel would you please show the others why you're known as the fastest swimmer around, besides me of course?" he said laughing.

She wasn't hearing, she was admiring him. They had been friends since quite a time, but she had secretely a crush on him and he was a junior... They met when she first entered the swimming team. He was one of the worst swimmers she had ever seen, he even almost drowned once and Ariel had to save him. After that, they became good friends, and Ariel taught him everything she knew about swimming, and now he was the captain, she had done a good job. Ariel decided to ask him out if he didn't this week.

"Ariel?"

"Oh, I'll do it!" she said before diving inside the pool.

* * *

After taking a shower she went to talk to him, she was finally going to ask him to go out with her.

"Ariel there you are! You did a great job!" he said friendly.

"Thanks, you are a great captain, just what the team needs." after she said it, she started to feel nervous, maybe it was too soon to ask him.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ariel, you know you're like a little sister for me. You can tell me everything."

When he said "little sister" Ariel's face turned into a fake smile. That was the worst thing he could tell her. "Little sister"..."

"When is the next practice?"...

* * *

"I was about to ask him to go out on a date with me and then he told me "You're like a little sister for me"!"

"Wait a moment, you're telling me a guy friendzoned you?" said Merida.

"I guess you could say that, but I thought the friendzone was only for men!..."

Ariel admitted.

"Maybe he likes ... I don't know..." the blonde started to say trying to find something to cheer Ariel up. "Incestuous relationships? "

"Don't be silly Rapunzel." Ariel was starting to feel sad... She looked at her phone and saw it was time for her music class, she had convinced Merida to come with her. Thought, music class wasn't exactly the definition of fun for Merida.

"Rapunzel we have to leave you, but we'll see you after school". And the two redheads left.

* * *

"Ariel give me my pen back!"

"No, you'll not do your maths homework in music class! Give this class a chance, I'm sure you'll love it as much as I do". Ariel said befoe putting the ooject on top the empty table next to her.

The class went on normally, Merida was almost falling asleep while everyone else was reading music sheets. She woke up when the bell rang suddenly.

"Finally! Torture is over!" she said as she ran out of the classroom without even taking her book and her pen.

Ariel couldn't believe her friend didn't like the class. Even if Sebastian was her teacher, Ariel still loved Music class.

"Sebastian, do yo think I can stay a little more? I want to rehearse some songs"

"I'm not allowed to let you... but I know you'll do it anyway. Don't stay to long."

* * *

Eric was walking down the hallway, but a voice comming from the music room called his attention, that had to be the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He opened the door a little and just managed to see a girl with redhair. He tried to open the door wider to see the girl's face but made a sound which make her stop singing.

He left running and entered to another classroom hoping the girl hadn't seen him, but he didn't realize that a sheet of paper had flown from his bag.

Ariel went outside the classroom and found the paper on the ground after hearing the sound.

"Maths exam... Eric Andersen.

-F..."

Her cheeks blushed. This was perfect. She could give him his exam, help him with the class and try to change his perception of her. She then remembered what Sebastian had told her and realized she had spent quite a time already singing.

* * *

He waited 15 minutes inside the classroom just to assure the girl was gone. He stepped outside and walked towards the music room. He started to walk around the classroom searching for anything which could give him a clue of who the girl who was singing was, until he saw a little book and a pen. He gave a closer look to the pen and saw the name "Merida" written down. Eric immediately recognized the girl. She was that redhead from the archery club. 'It's her! Merida is the girl who was singing!'.

* * *

Rapunzel had just came out of her PE class and was taking a shower. After cleaning her up she put a towel around her body and walked to her locker so she could dress herself. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. They were too heavy for being those of a woman. She was starting to be a little scarred and took a book she had in her bag in case she had to defend herself.

"Who- who- who- is there?"

"Shit" a male voice whispered.

"Who's there?"

Someone came out from behind. She didn't hesitated and hit the person in the head with the book. The person vanished and was now laying on the ground.

"Oh my god! I think I killed him!" Rapunzel screamed when she saw the body wasn't moving.

"Shut up Phoebus." the person said annoyed.

"Flynn is that you?" she said as he started to get up. She recognized the same sentence he used when she crashed against Hercules's car some days ago.

"Hey you're not Phoebus. Blondie why did you hit me so hard?" Flynn said as his vision was recovering.

"What are you doing in the girls shower room?!" she screamed.

"I- I- was trying to make a prank. It consisted in putting a chameleon in a shower to scare a girl. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I guess I owe you another favor."

"Yes! You do! What were you thinking!? Where's the chameleon? Did you hurt him? " Rapunzel was very angry after Flynn, he had entered to the girls dressing room, he had hurted an animal, and he had already made her crash some days ago.

"I guess I wasn't thinking." he said as he started to walk towards a shower. He took the animal in his hands and walked towards Rapunzel again.

"Here it is. I guess the prank failed so do you want to keep it?"

"Give it to me. I should tell the principal about this." she was clearly angry and took the animal in her hands.

"Come on Blondie, don't be so hard on me." he said trying to sound seductive.

Rapunzel just rolled her eyes. "No way, I'll tell him!"

"Don't, please, I'll do everything you ask for!" Flynn said as he realized this girl was being serious.

"Mmm be my slave for the whole year." Rapunzel said. She knew she was asking too much, but this guy was crazy and had already done plenty of stupid things.

"What? No way!" he protested.

"I'll tell the principal about this." she said in a convinced voice.

"You looked very innocent, and it turns out you are a master evil mind." he said trying to make her laugh.

"It's not funny. Don't you think Pascal?" she said to the animal with a disapproving expression on her face

"Pascal?" he asked.

"Yes, that'll be his name, do you have a problem with it?"

"No, no." he said. He then gave a long look to her, who was still just wearing a towel.

"What are you waiting for? Get out!" she said as she realized he was watching her.

"Wait, what's your name?" Flynn asked as he realized he didn't even know her name yet. He had just called her Blondie.

* * *

Megara had texted back Ades telling him to meet her behind the building.

He was the leader of a quite dangerous gang called "The Elysians". She had dated him before Jim appeared and they were pretty different but they had something in common: they both were jerks. Undeniably Ades was worst, at least Jim allowed her to do things, but Ades was really possesive.

"What do you want? You haven't talked to me in 3 months."

"I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Meg, Meg, I've been thinking..." he said as he was getting close to her. Maybe we should be together again, you know, like old times. I saw the way Jim treated you and that's not okay."

Megara kept silent. This conversation was about to get as unconfortable as the one she had with Jim some days ago. 'Come on Meg, be strong, you already cried once that's enough for the week. This is just another jerk.' she thought.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"You should have think about it before leaving me for another. Jim did exactly the same thing you did to me, you're just the same type of shit with a different name. And don't call me Meg, you've lost that right a long time ago." She said aggressively. But on the inside she was trying not to break into tears. She was having horrible memories again.

"It was my mistake Meg, please." he said getting even really closer.

"Go to hell." she said as she pushed him.

"I heard you were talking with that idiot Hercules, is that true?"

"It's none of your business. And what if I did?"

"Meg, Meg, Meg, I once left you date someone else than me, and he turned out to be a jerk."

"Just like you!" she screamed. He quickly grabbed her arm, and she didn't complained, but it was hurting her.

"As I was saying, I won't let that happen again. If you're not with me then you won't be with anyone. I just can't stand the idea of someone else than me touching you." he said getting even closer.

"You are disgusting." she said.

"If I get to know you're dating someone, I'll make him understand you're my girl."

"Is that a menace?"

"No, Meg, sweetheart, that's a promise."

* * *

Snow, Aurora and Ella were talking on the entrance. The classes were over and people was starting to leave.

"Do you know already the name of the cute guy who throw you salad the other day?" Snow asked. She was planning to get those two together since she saw him. Snow was always trying to pair Aurora with someone so she could forget "Phillip".

"That doesn't sounds right Snow." Ella said with a laugh.

"Ella! He tried to help her after he did it."

"I don't know his name Snow, and I honestly don't want to know it. I don't know him, but when your first encounter with someone finishes with someone covered of salad, it's usually not a good sign."

"Oh come on, you don't even believe that yourself! You should get over that "Phillip" and give him a chance." Snow said proudly. She then started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Ella asked

"I was thinking, and I got to the conclusion that Aurora is in love with a 11 year old."

"Hey, that's not funny! And if I'm right he should be a junior now too." Aurora protested.

"Okay, okay I'll stop bothering you, I have to leave, my mother is waiting for me." Snow said.

"Yeah, I have to go too, I don't want my aunts to get worried. What about you Ella?"

"I have to wait for Anastasia and Drizella."

"Ella I saw them leaving about half an hour ago. I thought you knew." Aurora said.

Ella wasn't surprised, they seemed to do everything to make her life miserable. She was forced to do the house cleaning, their homework, and to organize their rooms, and know she also had to walk home.

"I guess I'll have to walk, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ella said goodbye to her friends and started to walk home. She saw a car stopping next to her. At first she felt a little scared. She had seen in a lot of movies girls being kidnapped when a car stopped next to them. The person in the front seat rolled down the black window and happened to be someone known. It was Princeton. Cinderella knew him since he was in her science class. She always thought he was handsome but she never had imagined him as a possible crush.

"Hey Ella, why are you walking home? Where are Anastasia and Drizella?" he asked.

"They left without me, they had something to do I guess." she said with a fake smile.

"Would you like a drive home?" he asked with a friendly voice. She was not used to people doing things for her.

"I don't want to be a charge. But thanks anyway." she said with a shy smile as she was never used to people doing nice things for her, besides Aurora and Snow.

"You're not a charge. Come on get inside." he said trying to make her confortable.

"Thank you, how did you know I live with Anastasia and Drizella? They usually don't hangout with me..."

"You live in the same street as I do. Haven't you seen me?"

"I'm afraid I don't but it is good to know." she answered without really knowing what to say.

In a couple of minutes they had arrived. He stood up and opened the door for her taking her hand to help her.

"Well here we are, if you need a right home or something call me." he said as he gave her his phone number. She took it from his hand and realized he was trembling. He came close to her and tried to give her a kiss on the cheek. When Ella saw him her natural reaction was to step back. She saw how his eyes were filled with dissapointment and embarrasment.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly." he said ashamed.

"No, it's not that I didn't want to, I just- sorry. Thank you for bringing me home." she said with a smile.

"Goodbye, I guess I'll see you soon." he said as he got inside his car. He liked Ella since quite a time but apparantly she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

Pocahontas had just arrived home, her dad wasn't home yet. He worked in a law office so he usually stayed till late at work. She went up to her room, sat on her bed and brushed her long hair. She started to think about what Mulan was about to do, just breaking the rules and standing up for what she wanted. What Mulan was doing was clearly madness, but it was at the same time what she wanted and it was exiting. She suddenly heard someone was knocking at the door. She opened it to find Kocoum.

"Hello Kocoum, what do you want?" she asked politely. She didn't like him for a boyfriend but he wasn't rude either.

"I would like to see your father." he said. That surprised her, she was expecting him to ask her out or something similar.

"He's not here yet. But he'll arrive in about ten minutes." she admitted. "Do you want to come in?"

They both sat in the living room and the room soon was filled with an awkward silence. They didn't had any chemistry and Pocahontas knew that.

"So are you in the football team?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yes" he just said in a monotone voice. He wasn't rude, but apparently he was a very quiet person.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, but thanks."

"Have you ever hiked in your life?"

"No, I don't like exteriors."

This was definitely not going somewhere. The silence was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Hi Pocahontas, how was your day?" he asked with a smile. "Hey, look who's here! Kocoum how are you?"

Kocoum and her father got along pretty well since his father also worked at the same law office as him. That only made everything so much difficult.

"I'm fine sir, I came here to talk to you actually." the tall guy said. "In private"

They both went to the kitchen and Pocahontas went up to her room. She was curious about the conversation they were having. Were they talking about her?

Suddenly her father walked inside her room and sat on the bed.

"What did you talk about?"

"Kocoum asked me the permission to take you out this weekend. A man who respects a father is a very honorable quality, my child"

As soon as he said it Pocahontas felt angry. She had already told Kocoum she didn't wanted to date him. Her face instead of turning angry, showed a little deception which her father noticed.

"I told him you would agree, what's wrong?" he said.

"I don't think he's right for me..."

"Pocahontas, Kocoum is loyal, honorable, polite, and he would never harm you."

"But he's... I don't know, he's too serious... He never does anything exiting, and when we are alone we don't have anything to talk about... I try to talk to him but he doesn't seem interested."

"Pocahontas try to understand, he's a decent young man, at least give him a chance. He's just a man who prefers to listen than speak. Why don't you go to Tony's?" her father said trying to convince her. It was her favorite restaurant, they had a whole section in their menu for vegetarians.

"I'll give him a chance..." she finally gave up... She knew nothing was going to stop Kocoum. It was like if everyone was trying to control her life, but at the same time, she had never stood up for herself. She realized she was always doing what people expected her to do.

* * *

_The name of the gang Ades is in is named The Elysians, because in greek mythology, the Elysium was the conception the greeks had of afterlife, during the antiquity. _

_Eric's surname is Andersen because Hans Christian Andersen was the man who wrote the original The Little Mermaid._

_That was chapter 4, I hope you liked it. If you did please review, and if you didn't, tell me also so I can improve and make it better next time._


	5. Ch 5: You are already odd enough

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. And of course to common knowledge and popular culture.**_

_Hi everyone! Here's chapter 5. I had a blast writting it, so I hope you like it. I would like to thank Pseudonymperson who reviewved my last chapter and I also would like to thank everyone who has been following this story so far._

* * *

It was around 2 am and Walt town was extremely quiet.

* * *

Adam was laying on his bed. He hadn't been sleeping well since he had arrived. He started to think about Belle. Why does this girl was always so frustrated?

Then he started to think about himself. He missed France, his mother, his servants but he had lots of bad memories also. He didn't entered the exchange student program because he was a good student. His mother had talked to his principal to let him enter. They thought it could help him to forget some things.

Adam started to feel a little tired and before finally sleeping he took from under his pillow a picture. He stared at it some minutes and put it back in its place.

* * *

Belle woke up early in the morning so she could meet her friends and talk before class. She had already waited Adam for 15 minutes and he wasn't ready yet so she decided leave without him.

She was reading calmly as usually a new book in her way to the school until she felt a arm around her. Of course it was Gaston. He tried to take the book from her hands but this time Belle was faster and put the book inside her bag.

"Belle you should stop reading so much, that will give you crazy ideas. You are already odd enough." Gaston said.

Belle was very aware that she was considered a nerd among the students, but she had never thought she was odd...

"Oh Gaston, you are so primitive." Belle said hoping he would leave her alone for once.

"Thank you." he said proudly. He clearly didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Did you dream about me?" he continued with a pompous voice.

"It would have been a nightmare." she whispered.

"What did you say?" he said suddenly.

"Nothing." she said with a fake smile.

"I've seen you walking home with a guy."

"Oh, he's an exchange student, that's all."

"Do you think I could switch houses with him? If you know what I mean." he said blinking an eye.

She just rolled her eyes and continued her way to the school.

* * *

"Friday, finally!" Jane said as she was walking along the entrance with Tiana, Jasmine and Belle.

"You're lucky. I have to work till late at Tony's. Friday is always a very busy day." Tiana said.

"Yeah, and I have to attend the detention because of Frollo." Jasmine admitted in dissapointment.

"Well, at least you don't have to live with a sociopath." Belle said without taking her eyes from her book. Adam hadn't changed his attitude in the whole month he had been living with her. She had tried very hard to be nice with him, but he was always so angry. It was like if something was always bothering him.

"Why don't you try to know him?" Jasmine suggested.

"I don't want to. He's extremely rude, he never talks, and he's very disrespectful."

"Maybe he's just shy." Jane said.

"Maybe... I guess... I'll see what I can do. It's just that he acts in a very odd way. I've seen him talking a lot with my father..." the french girl said finally closing her book.

"Well I've seen him at the principal's office several times... Who knows? Maybe he's dangerous." Tiana said.

"Do you know something about a guy called Tarzan?" Jane asked changing the subject.

"Yes, he's the skater who's always hanging with Aladdin. I'm sure they both have criminal antecedents." Tiana said. She had never liked that kind of persons.

"Come on Tiana, don't be so harsh. You don't know them. Why do you ask?" Belle said addressing to Jane.

"I was sitting in the entrance trying to draw that big tree and then this guy with dreadlocks appeared out of nowhere." Jane said putting a lot of emotion in her tale.

"What did he do?" the other three girls asked in unison.

"He was this close to me, just staring at me." Jane said getting closer to them as she was acting the moment. "I introduced myself and I shook his hand. He seemed confused at first, as if he had never shook anyone's hand before. And then he just left without saying anything."

"That's creepy." Jasmine said.

"Did you really shake hands with him? No one does that Jane." Tiana said laughing.

* * *

Aladdin was waiting Tarzan in the stairs which led to the first floor of the building. When he appeared he couldn't believe the face his friend had.

"Why are you caring that face?" Aladdin said as he saw Tarzan walking with a worried look.

"I tried to talk with the new girl, the british one." Tarzan answered.

"Tarzan, I told you! She won't pay attention to a guy like you. No offence."

"I couldn't tell her anything. I just stared at her like a creep and then I freaked out and I left her alone. She must think I'm a psycho." Tarzan said as he remembered what happened. The confused look on her face when he ran away was haunting him.

"I don't know what to tell you. You're a creep indeed, but that's okay. Look that girl isn't worth all this." Aladdin said trying to cheer him up.

"You're right. Do you want to go to the park after school?" Tarzan said. He wanted to think about other things.

"I can't, I have a date." Aladdin said with a confident smile.

"A date?" the man with dreadlocks asked. Aladdin's last date had been a really long time ago.

"Yeah... Sort of. Detention..." he said. Aladdin had already made a whole plan.

"And who's your "Date"? "

"Jasmine Badroulbadour."

"The daughter of the actor? What makes you think she will date you? You even said it. "Girls like her would never date someone like us". Sounds familiar?" Tarzan said trying to understand. Aladdin's decisions were usually not very logical, but this was too contradictory.

"I know, I know, but I have a plan." Aladdin said with a mischievous look.

"I don't like those words...". That kind of look could not mean something good.

* * *

Pocahontas was opening her locker when she saw a girl she had never seen approaching. She then gave her a better look and realized it was someone known.

"Mulan! Your hair! What happened?" she said as she realized it was her friend. She now had shoulder-length hair.

"I had to cut it. But I'm okay with that, I mean it still is a little long. Why didn't you answered my messages yesterday?" Mulan said.

"Agh... Kocoum came to my house, and now I have a date tonight..." Pocahontas revealed.

"What? I thought you didn't like him." the Chinese girl said surprised.

"I don't like him, but my father told me to give him a chance." Pocahontas said a little ashamed.

"Explain him. Come on, Pocahontas you need to stand up for yourself!" Mulan said out loud.

"But I can't! It's too difficult-"

The bell started to ring interrupting what Pocahontas was saying.

"Look I have to go, but this conversation isn't over!" Mulan finally said clearly angry.

She couldn't believe her friend was doing what everyone was telling her to do against her will. The old Mulan would have probably done the same thing, but now Mulan felt like a brand new person. She was now more confident than ever and she was ready to begin with Mushu's plan.

* * *

Snow White was in her English class paying attention as usually, when suddenly the principal entered the room interrupting it.

"I don't want to interrupt the class M. Milo, can I talk with miss White?"

"Sure. M. Mouse." the teacher said.

Snow was terrified. Had she done something she shouldn't? She couldn't remember anything. She walked in silence to the principal's office and felt a little relief when he told her to take a sit.

"Miss White, I' aware you're a junior, but I need you to organize the homecoming dance, which will take place in two weeks after the first football match of the season. I'm sorry I have to ask you this, but no one in senior signed for the committee."

After listening those words Snow felt a rush of relief through her body.

"Don't worry M. Mouse, I'll do it! It will be a great pleasure!" she said cheerfully.

"Ask who you want to help you, and if no one accepts, send them to my office." he said laughing.

"Oh It won't be neccesary, I know some people who will agree." Snow said. She already had in mind two girls.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Rapunzel, Merida and Ariel were eating in the cafeteria.

"Are you okay Merida?" Rapunzel said noticing some concern in Merida's face. She usually was always making jokes and full of life.

"Yes... It's just that my mother and I had another argument last night. She wants me to date her bestfriend's son who's a complete idiot. And if it wasn't enough, I don't find neither my maths book, nor my pen. I guess I forgot it yesterday in a classroom."

"Don't worry Merida, I'll give you my maths notes so you can copy them." the other redhead said.

"Thank you guys. Hey Rapunzel why were you so angry yesterday?"

"Oh yes... I forgot to tell you..." the blonde girl said. She started to tell her friends what had happended just a day before while she was in the shower room.

"Did he saw you in the nude?" Merida asked laughing. The story was funny to listen indeed.

"Of course not! Now he's my personal slave for the whole year. If he doesn't do what I tell him, I'll tell the principal what happened." Rapunzel said to finish.

"I can't believe you asked him that." Ariel said.

"I'm not doing it for the whole year. I'm just going to enjoy this a little. I'll forgive him, eventually." Rapunzel said laughing.

Ariel was laughing alongside her friends until she saw Eric walking towards their table. She quickly took out of her purse the exam he had lost and hold it in her hands nervously waiting for the moment to talk him.

"Hey girls, how are you?" he said friendly.

"Fine." they all said in unision. Rapunzel and Merida gave Ariel a little eye blink.

"Eric can I tell you something?" Ariel said.

"Sure, but first I have to talk to Merida... In private."

The three girls were really surprised after hearing that.

"Sure." Merida said with a little hesitation. And they both started to walk away from the table.

"Why would he want to talk to her?" Ariel said.

"I don't know. Maybe he's asking her things about you or something." Rapunzel said smiling.

* * *

Snow, Ella and Aurora were sitting and chatting at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"I'm in." Aurora said.

"I'm sorry Snow I can't, I have to much homework and I don't have any free time" Ella said.

"Hey Snow, look who's playing the guitar down there." Aurora said pointing at a brown-haired boy wearing a blue baseball cap who was sitting on top of a table.

"Who?" Snow said surprised. When she lifted her head she saw Harry Prince playing the guitar. She suddenly felt Aurora's arms pushing her towards him.

"Don't do this please." Snow said as she was trying to resist, but Aurora was taller and stronger.

"I'm making you a favor, an I'm taking a little revenge, sorry Snow." Aurora whispered giggling. Suddenly Snow found herself standing in front of Harry.

"Hey Harry, did you hear about the homecoming dance?" Aurora said.

"Not really, I don't really like those kind of things." he said as he was still playing some random chords.

"Oh what a shame, because Snow is organizing it, and she wanted to ask you to be in the committee. Isn't that true Snow?" Aurora said giving a little nudge in the ribs to her friend.

"Ah, no, well yes, I mean, only if you want to, but you don't have to and-" Snow said feeling her legs trembling under her skirt.

"Sure, why not? I'll tell Princeton and Phillip if they want to join." yhe guy simply said without noticing Snow's nervousness.

"Phillip?" Aurora said clearly surprised. That name reminded her again of her old friend.

"He's the new guy, the one who throw you salad the other day. He's pretty cool." he said. Aurora face changed from happy to very surprised. 'Could he be my Phillip? No way, Aurora that's impossible.' she thought to herself. She gave a quick look to Snow who blinked an eye at her.

"So when is this dance taking place?" Harry continued.

"In two weeks, we don't have too much time, but I'm sure we can do it. We could meet at my house this afternoon, if you're able of course." Snow said, feeling a little more confortable.

"Yes, I don't have anything to do." he said with a smile.

"Well guys, I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun." Aurora said trying to hold her laugh.

"Aren't you comming?" Snow said feeling her legs trembling again.

"Oh no, I've got to go to the, mmm, hardware store. It's a long story. But as I said, you'll do it great without me." the blonde girl said.

"I guess I'll see you this afternoon." he said.

"Yes! I mean, yeah... Goodbye." Snow said before running away.

* * *

Rapunzel and Ariel were still waiting Merida to come back from her "chat" with Eric.

They saw the girl walking again towards them alone with her maths book and her pen between her hands. She had a confused expression drawn on her face.

"What did he wanted?" Rapunzel asked.

"He said he found my book and my pen in a classroom so he give it back to me." the redhead said.

"Why did you take so long?" Ariel said suspecting something.

"Then he started to be like super weird. He told me "I know this is very sudden" and then he asked me to help him with maths class, so I naturally told him that it was okay, and then he suggested me to find him at the coffee shop this afternoon. And he said "It's a date." What's going on with him? I've never talked to him before!" Merida said clearly confused.

Ariel didn't said a word.

"Will you go?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course not! I told him I had archery club practice. I'm sorry Ariel."

Ariel kept silent and after a moment she left running. Merida stood trying to go after her but felt an arm grabbing her.

"We should leave her alone Merida... Right now, she won't listen to anyone." Rapunzel said hugging Merida who was feeling really guilty.

* * *

Classes had already finished and everyone had left except two students who were forced to attend detention.

* * *

Aladdin arrived to the counselor's office. He had been waiting almost 10 minutes and detention was about to begin. He jumped up when the same man with the thin beard opended the door suddenly.

"Aladdin, who are you man?" he said.

"Fine Genie, but please don't call me "man"." Aladdin said feeling uncomfortable. Genie was starting to become his friend, but it was still weird to hear him talk like that.

"Yeah whatever. What happened, have you talked to your girl?"

"Well that's what I wanted to discuss. I'll have a date with her in about 10 minutes." the young man said with a cocky smile.

"Well done man, I told you she would like you anyway!" Genie said as he hit Aladdin in the back calling him "man" again.

"Actually, she doesn't know about the date... But I'm going to take the advice you gave me. I came here because I need some other advices." he confessed.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, ya gotta be a straight shooter. Do ya got it?" Genie said putting his arm around Aladdin shoulders making an impression of Jack Nicholson, his favorite actor.

"What?" Aladdin said confused.

"Al, I was kidding! Don't lie to her!" the man finally said finishing his impression.

"Then what do I do?"

"Tell... her... the TRUTH!" Genie screamed. He couldn't believe the fact that Aladdin was actually going to lie to this girl.

"No way! If Jasmine found out I was really some bum, good for nothing, she'd laugh at me.". And that was Aladdin's worst fear right now.

Genie started to laugh heavily but then stopped when Aladdin gave him a disapproving look.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" the counselor said trying to encourage Aladdin.

"-Al, all joking aside, you really ought be yourself." Genie couldn't believe how insecure Aladdin really was.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" Aladdin said after realizing what time it was.

"Like a... I don't know... A rich guy?" the man said after giving up.

"Thank you Genie, I'll see you later." Aladdin said as he left the room in a blink.

* * *

Aladdin was sitting in the classroom waiting to see Jasmine who had not arrived yet.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." the teacher said as he left the classroom heading towards the restrooms.

Jasmine entered the detention room and recognized the guy who tried to help her some days ago. She didn't had the chance to thank him.

"Hey, my name is Jasmine. Thank you for helping me last day." Jasmine said with a shy smile. She felt deep inside that this person really tried to do something for her when he tried to help her. That was something completely unusual.

Aladdin recognized her since she entered the room. He couldn't believe this girl, this rich girl was talking to him.

"Yes you don't have to thank me. My name is Al."

"I know, you're in my class." she said. He had hoped this whole time she had not heard the rumors about him yet, maybe not everything was lost.

"You are the daughter of the actor. Am I correct?" he said trying to sound relaxed.

As soon as she heard those words: "the daughter of the actor", she felt disappointment growing inside her. How could she even think someone could really care about her?

"Yes, that's me..." she said in a monotone voice.

"Great." Aladdin said in a seductive voice without thinking what he was doing. He was completely lost in her eyes.

Jasmine knew when she heard the way he said "great" what he was surely thinking. He obviously was trying to seduce her.

"I am a person with a lot of money aren't I?" she asked just to see his answer.

"Yeah." he said in the same tone.

"A great girl to hang out eith, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." he said again, but then quickly realized what he was doing. "But I think you are very, mmm, very... Punctual!" he continued trying to redeem himself. Unfortunately "punctual" was obviously not the word he was looking for.

"Punctual?" she said with surprise. That was not the word she expected.

"I mean yes, and you are very beautiful." he said with a smile.

Aladdin stood up, walked towards the window and started to open it. He had a bad reputation for something.

"What are you doing?" she said surprised.

"Well I'm not staying here." he said with a smile as he started to approach his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Jasmine didn't know what to do. She had never done something as skipping classes or smoking during lunch. She had always been a great student with an exceptional attitude. But this time, there was something tempting. She made her mind up and accepted his hand as they both got out of the classroom through the window.

"Now what do you want to do?" he asked as he dropped her hand after realizing how much time he had been holding it.

"I would like to know better this town. Could you show it to me?" she asked.

"Of course, follow me.". And they walked outside the school.

* * *

Snow and Harry were at Snow's house. They were sitting on the floor writing all the ideas they had and there were a lot of papers spread all over the floor already.

Snow was getting extremely nervous and she realized she hadn't written down any ideas.

"So do you have any good idea?" she said to break the silence.

"Not really" he said laughing. "I honestly don't know about this."

"I can see you play the guitar." Snow said trying to make a little conversation.

"Oh yes, it's just something I do on my free time." he said.

"Do you write your own songs?" Snow asked.

"Sometimes." he said laughing. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Not really, well, I sing. I've been in some local musicals. You could come to one." Snow said getting a little closer to him.

"I would love to see you." he said with a smile.

"I have an idea. What if we do something about music?"

"Each grade could be a different decade." he suggested.

"What about, Freshmen: 50's

Sophomores: 60's

Juniors: 70's

Seniors: 80's" Snow said writing at the same time her idea.

"That's a great idea." he said as he got a little closer to her. She noticed it and started to feel even more nervous.

"It was yours." she said humbly. She put her hand on the floor but then realized it had touched his hand. She felt a rush of emotion mixed with nervousness run through her whole body as her cheeks blushed.

"I'm sorry." she said ashamed as she quickly removed her hand. She lifted her head and saw his face. She could tell he had realized how nervous she was.

"I don't mind." he said aproaching even more. "Snow I- I-" He started to say as they looks crossed paths.

"Yes?" Snow said quietly.

"I- I-" he continued to say. "I think I should go, it's getting late."

Snow felt dissapointment growing in her after hearing that.

"Oh, sure, goodbye." she said almost whispering.

"Snow, could you give me your phone number? Just to talk about the dance and- all that stuff." he said before leaving.

"Yeah, sure." she said with a little smile.

* * *

Aladdin and Jasmine had been walking for more than 1 hour. It was starting to get dark when they arrived to the park. She had been asking him questions during the whole day trying to avoid any uncomfortable silence. She was starting to like him. Aladdin showed her the places he liked the most and gave her some advices about the worst teachers.

"I think we've been talking about me a lot, tell me something about you." Aladdin said. No one in his life, not even his parents had shown that much interest in him.

" I don't know, I love cats and- wait do you really want to now about... Me?"

"Of course, why do you say that?"

"It is just that, I've never had any real friend who really knows me, or even shows any interest..."

"I understand you.". How couldn't he? He was only known as the "problem" student and no one other than Tarzan wanted to be his friend.

"What do you want to know?" Jasmine asked.

"Why did you move to this place?" he said. He didn't understand why a rich actor and her daughter would move from a big city to Walt Town. It wasn't a small town but it was definitely not a city.

"Well, my parents divorced when I was very young. He was always traveling from one city to another and I always stayed at Boston with my Mother. He realized how much I missed him so he decided to take a sabbatical year to be with me. He found this town and he decided it would be quiet enough. Back in Boston everyone who claimed to be my friend was only with me without even knowing me." she said. It was the first time she had been so open to someone.

"That's very hard, I am sorry. I understand what you feel."

"Really? What does people think about you?" Jasmine asked curiously.

Aladdin couldn't tell her all the rumors that where being spread. What kind of girl would like to date a guy with that kind of reputation. Suddenly he felt a lump in his throat. He didn't want to lie to her, she had opened herself for the first time. But it was too risky...

"Well, I am an actor too" he said, at the same time he was angry at himself for not throwing a better lie.

"Really? Have you been in any movie I know or something?" she said a little skeptical after hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"Of course... Of course not. I am an actor in-" Aladdin was already going to give up, until he saw an announce of a disgusting mexican restaurant.

"I am an actor in Mexican commercials, that's why you've never seen me." he managed to said.

'Mexican commercials? Couldn't you think of something better Aladdin?' he thought to himself.

"Whoa, I didn't knew that. But wait, I think I saw you in a "Lays" commercial.". She knew since the beginning of the "date" that this guy named "Al" was the "Aladdin" Tiana had warned her of. He had convinced her to escape the detention and he was always talking nervously. She had just asked him all those questions to see if he was going to be honest or not.

"No, that's not possible. I once stole a bag of chips, so I'm definitely not working for them." he said laughing. For a moment he thought he was talking to Tarzan. He suddenly realized that he was talking to Jasmine, and that he had said something he shouldn't.

Jasmine realized he had been lying to her this whole time.

"I knew it! You're the guy everyone talks about, the one who stealed a bag of chips and was in a gang! You're Aladdin! " she said as her eyes became full of anger. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Jasmine, I'm sorry!"

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, no I mean, I hoped you wouldn't... Wait! No, thats not what I ment."

"Who are you? Tell me the truth." she said in a convinced tone. Maybe Genie was right about the truth.

"The truth? The truth. Eh..The truth is... I- I-"

Aladdin thought for a second to tell her the thruth, but another lie came from his mouth almost automatically.

"The thruth, well... The thruth is that... I myself created those rumors so people would never guess who I am. But I do I'm an actor." he said smiling. "And I don't belong to any gang!".

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Aladdin was almost speechless, she seemed to be so kind, but he couldn't help himself from lying. At least this time he had said something honest.

"I think you are a great girl and I just thought you would think it was too odd and you would just laugh." he said as he took her hans in his.

"I guess I would have done something similar. So tell me more about those mexican commercials." she asked. She was still very suspicious about that. But at the same time, she felt some honesty in his words.

* * *

When they got to Jasmine's house they stood in front the door for a couple of minutes, there was an uncomfortable silence which started to grow. Jasmine was starting to feel guilty for skipping detention but she knew her father wouldn't complain. She was actually nervous because of being alone with Aladdin.

"Well I guess this is goodbye..." he said with a little sadness on his face. "Yes... I'll see you another day." Jasmine said with the same sadness. She started to open the door when she heard him saying:

"Jasmine wait." he actually didn't know what to say.

He took a deep breath and kissed her. She was very surprised by this action, but she didn't stopped him. She suddenly found herself enjoying it. She didn't want him to stop but she felt how his lips broke apart from hers. She lifted her look and met his eyes which were staring at hers.

"Goodbye, Aladdin."

"Have good dreams, Jasmine." he said as she entered to her huge house.

Aladdin couldn't believe the afternoon he had just had.

* * *

It was 8 pm, and Tony's was full. Tiana had been working for two hours and people just kept comming.

"Tiana! Take the order for table number 6!"

"Yes sir!"

"Tiana bring this pasta to table number 2."

"Yes sir!"

"Hey Tiana." said suddenly a cocky voice. She turned and found Naveen sitting alone at a table with his feet on top of it. She left the orders she had and aproached to him.

"Don't you see I'm working? And feet off the table!" Tiana screamed.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah calm down sweetheart. I'm your client."

"Order for one?" she said with a sarcastic tone and a fake smile.

"No, I'm actually waiting for Charlotte." he said.

"Then why did you call me?!" she said angrily.

"I wanted to tell you something about the project." he said touching the back of his neck nervously.

"What did you do?" she said harshly.

"Have I mentioned how good you look tonight?"

"Naveen!"

"I lost the frogs you bought..." he said lowing his voice.

"What? I knew I couldn't trust you!" Tiana screamed.

"We can buy some new ones." he said trying to calm her down.

"No we can't! There were the last ones in sale in the pet store! I knew you were just a spoiled brat, but I didn't thought you were an idiot!"

Tiana was about to continue her screaming but a high-pitched voice interrupted her.

"Oh Tia honey! I'm so glad you are here. Have you talked with Naveen? He's the handsomest man in the whole town, don't you think?" Charlotte said after hugging Tiana and Naveen.

"Handsome is not the word I would use." Tiana said rolling her eyes. "This conversation is not over." she finally said addressing to Naveen.

* * *

"So what do you want guys?" Tiana asked

"I would like a vegetarian Minestrone soup and water please." Pocahontas said.

"I would like a meat lasagne." her "date", Kocoum said.

Tiana left and Pocahontas was now sitting in front this man without knowing what to do. Mulan had continued her preaching after school and Pocahontas was still thinking about it.

"So Kocoum, what are you planning to do after highschool?" Pocahontas asked trying to make some conversation.

"I don't know. You look nice tonight." he said suddenly.

"Thank you, I guess." the girl said. She was feeling her questions were ignored by him since the beggining of the "date".

"Excuse me, I don't want to disturb your date, but I want to give you this pamphlet." a young woman said.

"What is it about?" Pocahontas said curiously as she started to open the pamphlet.

"We're trying to protect a little natural reserve which is like an hour from here." the young woman said.

"Protect?"

"Oh yes, "Ratcliff Inn." is trying to buy the space to build a hotel. It would cause the extinction of at least 10 species of animals and plants." the young woman said worried.

"That's terrible, how can I help?" Pocahontas said. She was completely against the destruction of forrests to build.

"Pocahontas, why don't we finish dinner first?" Kocoum said in a harsh tone.

"It's not going to take long. Please continue." the long haired girl said.

"Well we are recruiting people, we go to the reserve and we organize activities for people so they can get conscious about what's happening." the girl with the pamphlets said.

"Count me on, where do I sign?" Pocahontas said with a lot of enthousiasm.

"Great! Sign in here, my name is Nakoma by the way. If you come we'll see each other a lot. Well I guess I have disturbed you enough. Have a good night." Nakoma said as she left.

* * *

Belle had been to the library after school and she had just arrived home. She had been thinking a lot about what Jasmine said. Maybe Adam was just shy, maybe he had problems back in France which were tormeting him. Then she started to think about what Gaston had called her: Odd.

She went to the kitchen and found her father trying to repair the toaster.

"Bonjour papa."

"Hi Belle, how was your day?" he asked as he tried to turn on the machine.

"Fine... Papa, do you think I'm... odd?" Belle asked shyly.

"My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?" Maurice said surprised by his daughter's question.

"I don't know. It's just that, well, people talk." Belle said.

"They talk about me too. Belle you're intelligent, and intelligent people is odder everyday." he said smiling. His smile made Belle feel better. She then noticed Adam wasn't there.

*"Papa, sais-tu où est Adam?" she asked.

"I think he said he was going to the pharmacy to buy something. Look what time it is! I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" Maurice said before giving Belle a kiss in the forhead and leaving towards the hospital.

"Aurevoir." she said.

Belle went upstairs to her room but found Adam's door open and her curiousness made her enter the room, even if she knew she shouldn't. The room was a mess. There were clothes spread all over the place and there was even food on the floor. Belle decided not to turn on the lights in case Adam arrived.

She took a close look at his bed. She noticied a thing under his pillow and she took it slowly. It was the picture of two boys smiling and hugging a woman in front a lavender field. She stared at one of the boys in the picture and after a moment she recognized Adam, he looked so different, he seemed to be happy. She realized he was at least a couple of years younger in the picture. It was difficult to see their faces because of the darkness of the room. She then a gave a look to the woman. She was wearing a blue dress and had a sweet smile which made her look beautiful. Belle assumed the woman was Adam's mother. She finally was about to look at the other boy in the picture but she heard the main door of the house opening. 'It must be Adam.' she thought.

Belle hesitated for a moment between taking the picture and lock herself inside her room or leave the picture where it was. She finally did the later. She got out the room as fast as she could. She heard his footsteps coming nearer but her room was still too far so she just sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he said in a harsh tone.

"I was, mmm, I was taking a break." she said forcing a smile on her face.

"Sitting on the floor?" he said with the same harsh voice.

"It is pretty comfortable." she said nervously.

"You're odd." he said before locking himself in his room.

As soon as he left Belle went to her room.

'Why did he go to the pharmacy? Who was the other boy? Why was he hiding that picture?' those were the questions that haunted her that whole night.

* * *

_So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and let me know what you thought about it._

_I tried to make a cliffhanger, but I don't know if it was very effective. :P_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_*Translation:_

_"Papa, sais-tu où est Adam?"_

_"Papa, do you know where's Adam?"_


	6. Ch 6: Would you homecoming me?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. **_

_Hi everyone! So here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank Pseudonymperson who reviewed my last chapter and everyone who's been following the story._

* * *

Weeks had passed by, Homecoming week was just over and the dance was approaching. While some students were thrilled with the idea, others were more skeptical.

* * *

Belle and Adam were walking to school as always in silence. He was just walking next to her while she was reading a book calmly.

Belle hadn't stoped thinking about the picture she had found. She also had started to think about Adam's constant visits to the principal's office, and the constant talks he had with her father.

He felt after a while that the silence was becoming even more and more uncomfortable.

"What are you reading?" he said breaking the silence.

"The Hound of Baskerville." Belle said lifting her eyes.

She usually would have kept her nose inside her book but she was really surprised to hear his voice. No one, not even her friends ever showed any interest in the books she was reading. She would never have imagined that the first person to ask her about it would be Adam.

She assumed after a couple of minutes of silence that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Sherlock Holmes." she finally said

"Oh yes I saw the movie."

"Do you read?" Belle asked curiously.

"Not really."

"You should, you feel things you never do when you watch a movie." she said smiling.

"Any recomendation?" he said without keeping his eyes out of her face.

The smile she was giving made her look even more beautiful than she was normally, and after a couple of seconds he couldn't help but giving a discret smile in return.

Suddenly he felt someone pushing him and starting to walk next to Belle. He found hismelf walking behind the guy who had pushed him and Belle who quickly hid her book.

"Hi Belle, and creep who walks with her." the guy said giving Adam a look of superiority.

"His name is Adam, Gaston." Belle said trying to defend Adam.

"Anyway, back off kid." Gaston said pushing him again.

At the moment Adam would have loved to punch the guy. He was quite strong but Gaston was huge compared to him. Adam hesitated during a moment but he realized it wouldn't be right to start a fight, for many reasons.

"Belle, this is the day your dreams come true." Gaston said adressing to Belle.

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?" the girl said skeptical.

"Plenty! Here, picture this: a friday night, homecoming dance, a fantastic date admiring me." The black-haired man said putting his arm around Belle's back.

"Imagine that..." Belle said trying to walk faster.

"And do you know who that fantastic date will be?"

"Let me think..."

"You, Belle!" the cocky man said wih exitement.

"Gaston, I'm-I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." she said giving a fake smile.

This really had to be the most persistent and annoying man she had met.

"Say you'll come with me!" he said cheerfullly.

"I'm very sorry, Gaston... but... but I just don't deserve you!" Belle said trying to find something to say to get rid off the situation.

"Don't make me beg you Belle."

"It's just that I already have a date!" Belle lied. She actually hadn't even planned to go to the dance.

"Who?" he said skeptical.

"Adam!" Belle quickly said getting closer to the french young man.

"Him?" Gaston asked surprised.

"Me?" Adam said with the same surprise.

"Yes, he invited me this morning, Gaston, I'm sorry." Belle said.

She wasn't used to lie, and it wasn't something she was enjoying.

"I didn't..." Adam stated to say. He gave a quick look at her eyes which were almost begging for mercy.

"I... didn't thought of a better time to ask her." he said putting his arm around her shoulders as her cheeks quickly blushed.

"Belle why are you going with this creep?" Gaston said clearly confused.

"I would love to discuss this, Gaston. But if we keep talking we'll be late. Sorry." Belle finally said.

* * *

"Do you already have a date for homecomming?" Flynn asked after Hercules picked him up to go to school.

"Yes I invited Wendy... Last option." Phoebus said, surprising Flynn who expected him to be sleeping and was actually waiting an answer from Hercules.

"Phoebus you're so predictable, but what about the one with the green eyes?" Hercules said as he tried to focus on the road.

"Who are you talking about?" Phoebus said looking through the window without showing any interest.

"The one who's got you acting this weird. Since we went to those auditions you've been acting weird. You're not sleeping and you haven't mentioned yet anything about girls you've been with. " Flynn said.

He was used to hear about a girl or a party all the time, but since the beggining of the year, Phoebus had been acting like everything but himself. A small part of Eugene wanted to believe that actually Phoebus was having the same troubles as him. Flynn was every single week more nervous than the previous one about college. Maybe Phoebus had the same troubles. After all they had been best friends since they were 9 years old.

"Don't exagerate Eugene. It must be the full moon or something." Phoebus said.

"I don't fall for girls, I fall in their bed... I hadn't even talked to her." he thought to himself every day. For a guy like him, feeling those kind of feelings was extremely dangerous, at least that was what he thought. After all he had managed to control himself from talking to that girl. Perhaps he was going to keep himself from talking to her long enough to forget her.

"What about you Herc? Have you someone in mind?" Phoebus continued so they could move on from him.

"Some girls asked me out, but I have someone I would like to ask." Hercules admitted while he was touching the back of his neck with nervousness.

"Who is it?" Flynn asked surprised. He knew Hercules had some shyness problems when it came to talk with girls, but so far, he had pretended to be unaware of it.

"Megara, she's a sophomore, but she's very tall, and she's pretty good-looking." Hercules said as he pictured in his mind her face.

"Isn't that the girl who's always smoking behind the building and is friend with Phoebus girlfriend?" Flynn said in surprise.

Although Hercules shyness, he had dated some girls, and they weren't nothing like "Megara".

"Shut the fuck up Eugene." Phoebus said, hitting Flynn's head.

"She told me she prefers to be alone." the redhead said. He was quite surprised when she said "if I had any friends.".

"Well good luck, even if you don't need it." Flynn said punching playfully Hercules several times.

"Okay, Okay stop it!" Hercules said between laughs.

"What about you Eugene?" Phoebus said expecting to have a chance to bother Flynn back in return.

Hercules had just parked his car and the 3 young men were getting out of the old car. They had arrived just in time and there were some students carrying tables and chairs inside the building.

"I actually don't think I'm going. I'll just go to the football game because I have to, but I ain't going to the dance." the brown haired man said while he was observing the furniture being held.

"That's not you at all." Hercules noticed.

Eugene had actually planned to start a study plan for the next exams and he needed all the time he had.

"Yes but I'm not thrilled with the idea of dressing like a fool with some clean and expensive pants." he said trying to sound cool.

"You don't need to wear anything that fancy." the redhead said.

"Whatever, it's ridiculous." Flynn simply said

"Come on, I'll wear a pair of slacks and a button up, that's not ridiculous." Phoebus in hope to convince his friend to go.

"No, but you are." Flynn responded laughing as Hercules let escape another laugh.

* * *

Merida was waiting to see Ariel's father car arriving so they could talk calmly. She hadn't answered her messages since quite a time because of the "incident" concerning Eric. This whole situation was just unbearable for Merida who couldn't understand how much Ariel had been hurted.

The car didn't take time to arrive and as soon Ariel got out of it and waved goodbye to her "daddy" she approached.

"Ariel I need to talk to you." Merida said standing in front of Ariel.

"I don't want to, why don't you go and talk to your boyfriend Eric?" she just said taking back her way.

"Don't say stupidities Ariel I didn't agree to date him." Merida said.

"Anyway, it's clear he likes you." Ariel continued.

She didn't wanted to be mean, but she couldn't understand how her friend could have done something like that to her.

"Ariel I would never accept nothing which could harm you." Merida finally said hopeless without even realizing it, Merida was almost about to let tears fall from her cheeks. As soon as the first tear falled Ariel turned and saw her friend. She finally saw the honesty in Merida's words. Her anger towards Eric had completely blinded her.

"Do you really mean it?" she said putting a hand in her shoulder.

"Ariel don't be stupid!" Merida said giving a hug to her friend. To hug, for Merida was something completely unusual, she definetely was happy to have her friend back. "You and Rapunzel are my best friends.".

* * *

Ella was studying in the entrance calmly. She was still feeling bad for not being able to help Snow with the dance but she had no time since that time was devoted to Anastasia's and Drizella's homework.

She was thinking about them when her thoughts were cutted by a girl's scream. She lifted her head and saw Charlotte Labouff hugging the senior Naveen. She assumed he had asked her to go with him to homecoming. Ella started to focus again in her text book but was cutted again by another scream which seemed familiar.

She lifted her head once again just to fullfy her curiousness and saw Anastasia hugging Princeton.

"It's true you are a Junior, but you could almost pass for a senior. Plus I have to admit you are very good looking! Of course I'll go with you Princeton!"

She was staring at that scene until she saw Princeton's eyes finding hers. At that moment she turned her head. Deep inside she was confused. She had thought Princeton liked her.

Was he asking Anastasia to make her jealous? That thought never crossed Ella's mind. She was so humble it was difficult for her to imagine someone could even like her.

* * *

Pocahontas and Mulan were in the same geography class. As soon as it finished they found time to talk to each other.

"How did Athletics team practice go on?" Pocahontas asked.

"They haven't started yet. Apparently a junior called Snow White who organized the comitee convinced half of the team to help her, so the first class will star after homecomming." Mulan said with a sight of relief in her words.

"What a shame..."Pocahontas said.

"No, it gives me more time to rehearse my manly attitudes." Mulan said with a smile.

"Look: "Hey how are you doin' sexy?" Mulan said in a deep voice with a "seductive" and "manly" smile. "Was that seductive?" Mulan said with her normal voice again.

As soon as Pocahontas saw Mulan's "seduction skills" she couldn't help but laugh until she couldn't breath.

"What?" Mulan said surprised.

"Who taught you that?" Pocahontas said after recovering from laughter.

"Mushu..." Mulan said giving an insecure smile.

She knew he wasn't the best person to teach but come on.

"It wasn't that bad! Wasn't it?" Mulan said nervously.

"I think you need a new coach." Pocahontas said trying not to laugh again. Suddenly she felt her purse vibrating. It was her phone.

"Hey I have to leave, it's a text from Kocoum." she said giving a gasp.

"Are you still with him?" Mulan said surprised. "Pocahontas!"

"I know, I know, but I am telling him right now this is over." Pocahontas said with a confident voice before leaving.

Mulan realized she had been talking with her friend quite a time and started to walk to her next class until she felt she had hit someone with her shoulder accidentaly. The person she had hit was so strong she had dropped her books.

She then saw a tall and long haired man leaning over the floor picking the books she had dropped just some seconds ago.

"Oh I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Fa Mulan. I'm sorry I know I should be in class."

"Don't apology, I'm just a coach. I'm not going to punish you." he said giving a little laugh.

"You are the athletics team coach don't you?" she asked.

She had recognized him from years before and he was going to be her- no, Ping's coach. Then a fear started to run throught Mulan's mind. 'What if he recognizes me in the class?!'. She started to calm down after a couple of seconds and took a better look of him. For being the coach he looked very young.

"Yeah, Lee Shang. Did you entered the team?"

"Yeah-" she started to say before cutting herself. "No, no, I don't like sports. That's not my cup of tea." she said giving a nervous little smile at the end.

"What a shame... Well Mulan, I won't punish you for being walking in the hallways but I'm afraid you could find M. Frollo and you wouldn't be that lucky." he said laughing.

"Yes, you're right. It was nice to meet you Shang- I mean Coach."

* * *

Snow, Aurora and the whole dance comitee (which was conformed mainly by juniors and seniors) were in the gym setting the tables and the decorations. Snow has convinced almost 15 persons to help since she had natural charisma in every situation, every one which did not included Harry. Somehow she was always nervous near to him.

Snow was in a ladder hanging some decorations when a voice from below came out.

"I see your comitee worked out things pretty well. The decades theme was really good." Aurora said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was ridiculous, but fun. For the dance everyone will look better I hope." Snow said laughing.

"Oh yes, by the way I still don't know how to thank you!" she continued.

It had been thanks to her friend that she and Harry had shared so many moments. Those weren't particulary romantic, but for Snow everything which was related to him was romantic.

"Don't bother me with "Philip" again." the blonde girl said.

"Which one of them?" Snow said giggling as she was comming down of the ladder.

"Both!" Aurora said giving a little hit to her friend. This new "Phillip" never presented himself in any comitee reunion and that made Aurora dislike him even more. After all he had trown her food. Accidentaly but still... And the thing that bothered her the most about this "Philip" guy was actually his name. Everytime he saw him she couldn't help but think about his lost friend.

"Okay, okay, do you already have a date?" Snow asked crossing her arms.

"No, but I'll go with Cinderella. What about you, has Harry asked you yet?"

"No he hasn't but I guess he will soon or later. His band will come and play by the way." Snow said cheerfully.

Aurora started to giggle when she took a look behind Snow's shoulder.

"Hey Snow the stage is already placed." a male voice said.

Snow stopped laughing and felt how her blood became cold. She turned and found Harry in front of her. They hadn't been alone since he had come to her house.

"Oh that's fantastic!" Snow said quickly.

She gave a nervous look to Aurora who gave her a recomforting look in return. Snow took a deep breath.

"Is there something else you would like to ask me?" she said with a smile.

"Mm no..." he said confused

"Go ahead." Aurora whispered.

"Do you have a date?" Snow said trying not to loose her breath.

"No, I thought I was only going to play." he said without really understanding what she was trying to say.

"You could come with me... if you want to." Snow said nervously.

"I hadn't thought about it, but sure, why not?" he said giving a little smile. Snow gave a little sigh of relief and gave a warm look to Aurora who started to talk again.

"Hey harry, have you heard Snow sing?" Aurora said with a mischievous look.

"No, but I hope some day I will."

Snow understood what Aurora was trying to do and gave her a harsh look, like if she was telling her to stop.

"She could sing with your band at least one song, don't you think?" Aurora said giving an eye blink to Snow.

"Actually I hadn't thought about it, either! Aurora you have the best ideas." he said friendly.

"I know." Aurora said smiling proudly.

"I'll call you later Snow." he said before leaving.

"Goodbye!" Snow screamed.

"Thank me later." Aurora said laughing.

After he left, Snow became her cheerful self again.

"I can't believe I did it! I have a date! Thank you thank you thank you!" Snow said hugging Aurora.

* * *

Megara was standing clearly bored in the hallway when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Hey Meg!" Hercules said with a smile.

"Hey Wonderboy, sorry. My flight is leaving, I have to go." Megara said remembering what Ades had told her. "If I get to know you're dating someone, I'll make him understand you're my girl.".

She knew very well how possessive he could be, she wasn't even dating Ades but he was crazy.

Even if Hercules was a jock and in her own words a 'womanizer who doesn't have anything inside his brain other than chicks and football', he didn't deserve anything of what Ades and his gang could do.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something." he said grabbing her hand.

That surprised both of them. Hercules would have never been able to do that with another girl but this one was different.

Meg on the other hand was surprised because never in her life she would have imagined to be pursued so much by a jock, who was also a senior.

"Would you homecoming me?" he said without realizing that what he was saying had no sense.

That made her laugh to his surprise.

"Are you always this articulate?" she said mischievously.

"Yes! I mean no! Hm, would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

"Sorry Herc, the flight is already full, but thanks for the invitation."

"Yeah... Well I'll see you later." he said just walking her go away.

* * *

Since the beginning of the day, Esmeralda had been asked by almost every guy. They obviously wanted her to be their date so after the dance they could see if the rumors about her were true. She had been refusing every single invitation and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey Esmeralda." a voice said.

"I don't want to..." she started to say until she recognized the voice.

"Hey Quasi! How have you been?" she said with a smile to her friend.

"Fine. I wanted to ask you something." Quasimodo said. Somehow he had managed to sound natural thought the anxiety he was feeling.

"Go ahead."

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the homecoming dance with me." he said looking to the ground.

Since the day he had met her, he had found the idea of having friends possible, and he was even starting to like her. She had been the first girl to talk to him without looking at him with disgust.

"Oh Quasi, I'm sorry." she said with some sadness in her voice. She couldn't help to feel anything but sorry when she saw how his face turned from happy to dissapointed.

"I understand, someone surely asked you." Quasimodo said.

He assumed somebody had already asked her. She was surely going to the dance with someone better than him, maybe a jock or some good-looking guy.

"No it's not that. I ain't going at all..." she said trying to comfort him.

"Why!?" he said surprised.

"I don't like those things but I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. We can hang out another day, would you like to?"

"Yes! You could come to my house." Quasimodo said happily. Maybe everything wasn't lost.

"I guess that's a plan." she said with a smile before leaving.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, the cafeteria became full. Luckily Jasmine, Belle, and Jane had found a table.

"I can't believe you're dating him." Belle said to Jasmine in amazement after hearing she was dating rebel kid Aladdin.

"Tiana will flip out when she finds out." Jane said laughing imagining already her friend's reaction.

"But you don't know him. He's just so kind, and so misunderstood. Althought I think he's hiding something." Jasmine said.

She was still very suspicious about the whole "mexican comercials" thing, but she was too happy to think about it when she was with him. Now that she was only with her friends she had started to think about it again.

"I understand you." Belle said. She hadn't been eating very much and she was even quieter than usual.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"I thought about what you said, about Adam. He's always so angry but today he smiled to me. And somedays ago, I entered his room, despite he's always telling me not to, and I found a picture hidden under his pillow." Belle said.

"Was it the picture of a woman or something?" Jane said laughing.

"No, not at all, it was a picture of him with his mother and someone else. The room was dark so I couldn't see the other's boy face. I've got to admit it, curiousness is killing me."

"Do you know what I think Jasmine? I think she likes him." Jane said playfully.

"I don't like him. I just think he's kind of interesting." Belle said convinced of herself.

After hearing that Belle realized that Adam was actually very good-looking. But Belle wanted to know more about him rather than to think about him in that way.

"I bet he already asked you to go with him to the homecomming dance." Jasmine said giggling.

"I actually sort of invited him." Belle admited nervously.

Both girls started to laugh after that. Belle rolled her eyes and remembered that it was the last day she had to return a book she had borrowed from the library.

"I have to go to the library, would you come with me?"

"I'll go with you. You'll tell me more about your "date"!" Jasmine said grabbing Belle's arm. "Are you sure you don't want to come Jane?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go without me."

As soon as they left, Jane noticed that Belle hadn't even touched her food. She took out her purse a little book and started to draw an apple.

* * *

Aladdin hadn't been with Tarzan since quite a time but he had finally found some time to be with his friend during lunch.

"Al, what happened? I haven't seen you in years." Tarzan said to his friend.

"Don't exaggerate Tarzan. I was with Jasmine." Aladdin said happily.

"What? You were saying the truth? I can't believe you're dating her." Tarzan said surprised.

His friend had a girlfriend, and she wasn't a random girl. She was a rich girl!

"I told you to have faith." Aladdin said giving an eye blink.

"Gee." Tarzan just managed to say.

"Have you forgotten the british girl as I told you to?"

"Not really. Do you think it would be weird if I ask her?" Tarzan said with hesitation.

"It wouldn't be weird, it would be scary." Aladdin said laughing.

He then realized his friend was now in the same position he had been a couple of weeks before with the counselor and Jasmine. He had to act like a friend, like a counselor, like Genie.

"Look Tarzan, for this kind of things you need to be suave." he said imagining that's what Genie would have said.

"Suave?" Tarzan said confused.

"Yes, I mean, those dreadlocks, the shoes." Aladdin said.

His friend dressed like a bum almost all the time, and those dreadlocks weren't helping.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Look at the girl, what is she wearing?" Al said pointing to Jane.

"A dress, gloves, boots, what are this questions for?" Tarzan asked.

"She's elegant. If you want to date her, you must be at her rank." Aladdin adviced his friend.

He remembered the advice Genie had given to him about the thruth and all those things. He looked at his friend one more time and realized that Tarzan couldn't be himself if he wanted to be with the british girl.

"I guess you're right, but I don't want to pretend I'm something I'm not-" Tarzan started to say.

"Hey it worked for me!" Aladdin said cheerfully remembering the lies he had said to Jasmine. She didn't seem to notice what he was saying wasn't the truth. Deep inside Aladdin felt really bad lying to her, but at the same time, if she knew the truth, she would leave him.

"What do you mean?" Tarzan said raising an eyebrow.

Aladdin hadn't told neither Tarzan nor Genie about the "Mexican commercials" yet.

"Nothing!" he screamed quickly. "Look, this is just an advice."

"Well I guess I could try." Tarzan said doubtful. "But I won't cut my hair."

'Should I be myself, or should I try to change?' was the question that started to invade his mind.

"I have to go, I'll see you later." Al said before leaving.

Tarzan started to walk until another voice talked.

"I was hearing your conversation." a guy said.

"Have I ever talked to you?" Tarzan said confused. He didn't recognized the person who was talking.

"My name is Clayton. I see you have problems with the little woman." he said.

"I guess you could see this that way." Tarzan answered touching the back of his neck.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Clayton said as they started to walk.

"I don't know, but thank you for the advice anyway." Tarzan said before leaving. He was confused before, but now his mind was a mess.

"No problem my friend, no problem." Clayton said.

* * *

Lunch had started and Rapunzel, Merida and Ariel where back to their normal habits. Rapunzel was completely fed up of their fight since two weeks and was glad it was finally over.

"Did your mother give you the permission to go to the homecoming dance?" Merida asked to her blonde friend.

"Surprisingly yes, it's mainly because it's a "school event". But I don't have a date already... But anyway, we'll go together as friends! Aren't we?" Rapunzel said with a big smile drawn on her face. She was thrilled, she couldn't believe she was going to the dance with her friends.

"You could ask Flynn Rider to take you!" Ariel said with a cheerful voice.

"You already have dates and you didn't tell me, don't you?" Rapunzel said as her smile started to vanish. She had realized the meaning of that sentence.

"I was forced by my mother to accept Dingwall's invitation." Merida said in her defense.

"And my father told me to go with Sebastian... I'd rather go alone than with my brother who happens to be a teacher. You are so lucky Rapunzel." Ariel said trying to cheer up her friend who was obviously not believing a word of the last sentence. How could she be lucky? She was about to go alone to her first dance since her mother hadn't allowed her last year.

"You are terrible persons! What if he already has a date?" Rapunzel screamed. She was not angry at all at her friends, she was just a little annoyed, perhaps very annoyed.

"He's your slave! He's got to do what you want." Merida reminded her friend.

* * *

Tiana was touching with a fork the cafeteria's mysterious food. She couldn't believe how bad the food they served was. She then saw Lottie running towards the table.

"Oh Tia! Tia! Tia! Tia! Hmmm, did you hear the news?!" Lottie screamed running around the table with great joy.

"Oh Lottie, hey calm down! Take a sit." Tiana said calmly as Lottie took a sit as she said, though she was still extremely exited for some reason.

"Naveen invited me to go with him to the HOMECOMIG DANCE!" Lottie screamed out loud. Some people turned to see who was screaming and Tiana just gave a little laugh.

"That's swell Lottie, I'm very happy for you but-" Tiana started to say until she was cutted.

"I know, he's just a dream! Here he comes, how do I look?!" The blonde girl said with a worried face.

"You look beautiful Lottie." Tiana said with a smile.

"No, no Tiana, I've got to be perfect."

"Lottie, you look perfect."

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" Naveen said with a seductive voice.

"Perfectly fine, now that you are here my prince." Lottie said as she started to hug him.

Tiana just stared at him with disgust. 'my prince'? That sounded just wrong. He had lost their project.

"I would love to stay and hear your "conversation", but I don't want to talk with the person who lost my science project." Tiana said.

She was ready to leave when Lottie grabbed her with her scarf.

"No, Tia, Tia! Don't leave! Snow sent me! I told her how amazing you cook and she asked me to tell you if you could do it for homecoming." Lottie said.

"I'm not going Lottie. I've got work to do."

She hadn't even thought about going to the dance. She could use that time working hard instead of doing nothing productive. At least that was Tiana's perception of time.

"She offers 50$ and if you need more, I can give it to you! But please Tia, you have to go!" Lottie begged. They had been best friends since they were little, even if they were very different, and she couldn't imagine herself going to a dance without her.

"Okay, okay Lottie, but make sure this idiot doesn't get close to me." Tiana said glancing a look at Naveen.

She was still very mad about what he had done. She had called the pet shop and they just would recieve more frogs in two months.

After giving a smile to Lottie and a harsh look to Naveen she left.

"What did I do?" Naveen said confused.

"Nothing Naveen, now come on! We have to chose matching colors to wear in the dance." Lottie screamed

* * *

Tarzan started to walk towards Jane who was sitting alone in the cafeteria. She had between her hands a little book, so he assumed she was doing homework or something similar.

He decided to be more "suave" as Aladdin had told him, but he found himself sitting next to her just like the last time. She was so focused in what she was doing she hadn't noticed him.

"Hey Jane." he said.

"Oh dear, you scarred me." Jane said jumping out. "Your name is Tarzan, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for leaving you last time, I remembered I had something to do." Tarzan said, remembering how terrible the last time he had talked to her had gone.

"Oh don't worry I understand." she said with a smile.

She soon started to draw again.

"What are you doing?" he said after giving a quick look at her book.

"I'm drawing still life." she said.

"Still life?" he asked. He had never heard that term.

"Yes, it's when you draw inanimate objects. Look." She said giving him her sketchbook.

"You're very good. I would love to be so good at something." he said smiling at her. He started to feel comfortable with her. Despite her fancy looks she was so easy to talk with.

"I'm not that good, but thank you. I'm sure you must be good at something." She said smiling.

"Well I love skateboarding. I am pretty good at it, I guess." he admitted.

"I could teach you some things about drawing if you teach me how to ride on one of those things, if you want to." she said.

"I would love that." Tarzan said feeling awesome. He realized it was his chance to ask her, maybe Aladdin wasn't right after all.

"Hey, by the way, I know that this must sound very unexpected and maybe a little weird but, do you have a date for homecoming?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I already planned to go with my friends." Jane said feeling a little bad for rejecting the invitation.

"I see." Tarzan just said.

"But I we could meet there." she soon said.

"That would be awesome."

* * *

Esmeralda and Megara were surprisingly eating at the cafeteria. They hadn't seen each other during the whole day. As they walked through the cafeteria a guy stood in front of the two girls and started to talk. It was Kuzco, another sophomore who believed he was the finest person around.

"So Esmeralda, what do you think about you and I after the homecoming in the back of my car?" he said with a pouty voice.

"Is that an invitation?" Esmeralda said sarcastically.

"I guess you could call it that." he said leaning over her.

"Get lost." Megara said standing in front of Esmeralda.

Even if she didn't considered Esmeralda exactly as a friend, she had started to care about her "comrade". Megara was starting to feel like Esmeralda's older sister.

After hearing Megara, the pouty teenager left and the two girls sat on a table.

"So are you going to homecomming?" Esmerlda asked.

"No, what about you?"

"No, all those things are stupid, just to make you celebrate mediocrity. We should do something else that friday." Esmeralda suggested.

"I understand you. Do you want to go my house that friday?" Megara said. She even surprised herself.

"Yeah that would be fun." Esmeralda said with a smile. She couldn't believe Megara had asked her that.

Neither Esmeralda, nor Megara had had any friends, for Megara it was harder to let people get close. But Esmeralda had always wanted to have friends to be with and Megara was starting to become one.

* * *

Pocahontas was thinking about what she was going to tell Kocoum. She was trying oi decide which way was better to tell him she didn't wanted to go out with him anymore. 'Should I be cold, or compassionate?'

"Hey Pocahontas!" she heard. The voice was coming from him.

'Be strong Pocahontas, tell him this is over. This is your life. I have to stand up for myself.' she thought to herself as he was approaching.

"Kocoum I have to tell you something." Pocahontas started to say firmly.

"Really? Me too." he said surprised.

He was very conservative when it came to woman. He preffered to have a girl to be with more than a girl to talk to. But somehow Pocahontas was very attractive to him, even if she was the opposite.

"I would like to talk first. Would yo come to homecoming dance with me?" he said before she could even say a word.

'Be strong Pocahontas, tell him this is over. This is your life. I have to stand up for myself.' she repeated to herself. But she felt the completely opposite comming from her mouth.

"Yeah, why not?" she said giving a twisted smile.

'Mulan is definitely going to kill me.'

* * *

Rapunzel started to look for Flynn until she found him walking alone down a hallway. She started to walk next to him after a few moments of hesitation.

"Hey Blondie, what do you want?" he said as he realized she was there.

"I don't know how to say this, I'd prefer not to be in this position, but here it goes." the girl started to say shyly. "I would like to make my first order as your master." she said with a firmly voice she didn't know she had.

"All right, listen. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." Fynn "warned" her before making a pouty face.

She was so cute and she looked so innocent he thought it wouldn't be difficult to seduce her and get rid off the deal.

Rapunzel just stared at him with a stern look. This deal was going to be more difficult than he thought. He gave up after a couple of minutes.

"It's kind of an off-day for me." He just said after realizing his trick hadn't work.

"Really?" she just said.

"Okay Blondie what do you want me to do?" Flynn said. He had expected this whole time the whole "slave" thing to be a joke, but apparently it wasn't.

"I want you to take me to homecoming dance." She said solemnly.

"Like a date?" He said surprised.

She was beautiful, but he hadn't thought about her in that way. But after all why not? He then remembered his study plan, but after giving her face another look he could say she really wanted to go to the dance and that she wasn't actually being mean by asking him that.

"No, as a slave and his master would go out in ancient Rome." she said.

She hadn't seen those words coming. He was a womanizer who had been with almost everygirl in the school, but he was handsome of course. 'Why would he think of me as a date?' she thought to herself. 'No way'

He wasn't her date. This was strictly "professional".

"Okay Blondie, I'll go with you, but I ain't dressing like a fool with some clean and expensive pants." he said. Althought going to the dance was something he would love to do in normal circumstances, the excuse he had given about the clothes was real.

"You don't need to wear anything that fancy!" Rapunzel said.

"Whatever, it's ridiculous."

"I'll find something for you. Come to my house an hour before the football game." she said already thinking about something he could wear.

* * *

_I hope you liked it, please review if you did. :) _


	7. Ch 7: Homecoming

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. _**

_Hi everyone, so here's now chapter VII. I would like to thank my lovely reviewers VeryUnknown, DisneyFreak010 and PseudonymPerson. I truly appreciate the time you take to read the story and to review it._

_I'm sorry I took so long to write this one. I had to write it several times because nothing was really working. I'm not very happy with the result, but I promise next one will be better, I hope. Well at least I will try, haha._

* * *

It was finally friday, and the homecoming dance was just a few hours ahead. First, there was the traditional football game which was every single year the same. Disney High School 1937 vs. Dreamworks High.

* * *

The Football Game had been scheduled at 16:00 and it was already 15:15.

Flynn hadn't arrived yet and Rapunzel was starting to get a little worried. She had been planning to go to homecoming since she was a freshman and she was finally going to be able to go. Although she would've preffered to go with Merida and Ariel instead of Flynn.

She heard someone knocking at the door and ran with exitement to open it.

"Hey Blondie."

"Flynn you came!" she said cheerfully.

"A deal is a deal." Flynn said as he stepped inside the house.

He started to look and touch the decorations and the furniture of the house. The house was pretty normal, it wasn't huge, there were not fancy objects but still he seemed to be amazed.

"So were are your parents?" he asked.

"Oh, Mother is working."

"I see, hey we have to hurry if we want to be at the football game in time."

"We wouldn't have to hurry if you had arrived when I told you." she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well I had to solve some troubles." he said.

He was still thinking about the exams that he would have in some weeks. Since he was a child he had wanted to become someone. Popularity had given him an identity, but lately he had wondered if that was the identity he was going to have his whole life.

He then started to think about what Hercules and Phoebus were going to say when he'll show up in the dance. They were surely going to bother him about going out with this little girl. At least Megara had a bad reputation but Rapunzel seemed so innocent.

His first attempt to seduce her hadn't worked at all, but he knew that was the only way to get rid off the deal. If he wanted to be "free" again he was going to have to seduce her.

Soon both of them were upstairs in Rapunzel's room. It was organized but the floor and the bed were covered of clothes and shoes and Pascal was in a little cage next to her bed.

"This is all your fault." Flynn said leaning over the cage looking straight into the chameleon's eyes, while Rapunzel was choosing some clothes.

"What did you say?" she said approaching to Flynn.

"Nothing, I was just admiring your little lizard."

"It's a chameleon. And thanks to him I have a slave." She said smiling nervously.

She wasn't nervous because of being alone with a man in her room. She was actually laughing to herself thinking of what her mother would have said. But this was the guy who had made her look ridiculous twice, and he was a senior.

"Try this." she said giving the clothes to him.

He enterred to the bathroom and started to put on the clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but feeling pathetic.

"I look ridiculous!" he said through the door.

As he came out of the room she was amazed by how good he looked.

"You look very good." she said getting closer to him. She started to button up the last buttons he had let opened. She realized how close they were so she quickly stepped back.

After seeing his reaction Flynn realized it was time. He had felt her nervousness, and it was perfect to start to seduce her.

"So where did you get this clothes?" he said jokingly.

"This were my father's." she said giving a laugh. A fake laugh that Flynn recognized.

"I'm sorry." he said getting closer to her.

She started to feel nervous because of how close they were ahgain and started to play with her hair.

"Why?" she said with the same fake laugh.

"You said "were"."

"Oh, yes, I'll tell you another day." she said before leaving another moment of silence. "Thank you."

"Why?" he said surprised. He hadn't thought that the answer was going to be so personal.

"For understanding." she said with a smile.

She had realized by the tone of his voice that he also felt sorry for himself.

He also had had some family troubles, but he would have never imagined her to be so sensitive and to be able to feel so much empathy. He started to feel guilty for trying to seduce her, but then he remembered that it was something neccesary. He had to make sure to not get sentimentally involved with her.

"I think we should go to the football game right now, or we'll be late." she said.

"Yes you're right." Flynn said walking outside the room. He was already downstairs when Rapunzel called him giggling.

"Flynn wait!" she said from the stairs.

"What?"

"You can't go dressed like that." she said laughing.

He realized he was still wearing those clothes. He felt incredibly embarrassed and just managed to say:

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

The traditional football game which was every single year the same had just starred. Everyone already knew Disney high was going to win, but still everybody was always there. It was the mid time and coach Phill decided to take the time and adress some words to his team.

"You're doing it great guys. Hercules, great offensive. Flynn, Kocoum keep that defensive line. Gaston please stop insulting the other players by telling them you look better. Phoebus, I think you should let Peter take your place."

"Okay, but why?" Phoebus said without paying very much interest.

"You're not focused! I don't know what you're looking for in the bleachers but now you can search it sitting here in the bench." Phill said almost screaming.

"Okay Phill." he just said a couple minutes before the Game continued.

Phoebus knew he wasn't focused, he was looking for someone between the public but apparently the person he was looking for wasn't there...

'I guess she doesn't like football.'

* * *

After the game everyone was in the showers room getting ready to go to the dance.

Flynn was looking himself in the mirror already wearing Rapunzel's father clothes and Hercules was almost ready. Phoebus, on his side was already dressed but for some reason he wasn't paying attention to anything. He was just sitting in a bench playing with his phone.

"What happened during the game?" Hercules asked.

"Nothing I just felt a little dazed." Phoebus said.

"Phoebus I told you to stop smoking that shit." Flynn said laughing.

"Very funny. I'll see you later, need to pick up Wendy." he said sarcastically.

"You don't have a car." Hercules reminded his friend.

"I borrowed my father's one." he simply said before leaving.

"So Hercules are you taking Megara to the dance?" Flynn asked.

"No, she wasn't able, but I'll go with Giselle." Hercules said with a little disappointment growing on his face.

Flynn clearly noticed it and decided it was time to have a serious talk.

"Herc- look I know you have some difficulties talking to girls and all that but come on, she's just a girl. You could have any other girl you want." he said trying to cheer his friend up.

And he wasn't lying, Hercules could really have any girl. But for some reason he was focused on this girl who was always rejecting him.

"Yeah I understand." he just said.

* * *

It was 19:00 and everyone was preparing for the dance. Pocahontas was at her house and was wearing a turquoise dress along with black high heels.

She was waiting for Kocoum to pick her when his father showed up in her room.

"Pocahontas, I've been looking for colleges with some great veterinarians science programs, I sent the links to your email, do you promess me you'll give it a look?" his father said.

"Yes" Pocahontas said quietly. She didn't wanted to become a veterinarian. But how could she refuse what his father wanted? After all he was going to pay college.

"Kocoum phoned, he'll be here in ten minutes." he said. "You look so beautiful, you remind me everyday more of your mother." he continued with a warm smile.

"Thank you" she said lifting her head.

"I have to give you something. This is the necklace your mother wore the day of our wedding. I guess you should wear it today, it's for special occasions." he said as he put the necklace around her neck.

"Special occasions? It's just homecoming." Pocahontas said confused. This was just homecoming, it had already happened 3 times before.

"Yes, but I feel something great will happen tonight." he said. This was confusing her even more, but she assumed it had something to do with Kocoum.

* * *

The dance had already started. Everyone was dancing and having fun. As soon as she arrived Belle sat with her friends Jasmine, Jane and Tiana, plus Aladdin who came with Jasmine and Adam, who was as always just following her discretely.

When the band started to play a slow song Aladdin and Jasmine found themselves soon dancing among the other couples. Jasmine was wearing a short white dress with silver shoes which made her almost as tall as Aladdin.

She was feeling extremely happy, never in her life she had had a boyfriend who had been so honest and real with her. But deep inside she knew he wasn't saying the whole truth.

"Aladdin." she said

"Jasmine."

"I'm very happy to be with you." she said smiling.

"Me too. I can't even tell. It's like, I've never been able to talk about me with someone." he said returning a shy smile.

Despite Aladdin lies, he wasn't enjoying it, as soon as he said a lie to her, his mind was filled with guilty in a couple of seconds. He had felt he could be himself with someone for the first time, but at the same time he was still ashamed of a part of him.

"I just feel everything is different when I'm with you." he continued.

"You know you can be completely honest with me, don't you?" she asked.

She knew he was lying about something, but what bothered her the most was to not know why he was doing it.

She had been honest with him all the time, he knew almost everything about her, but every time she wanted to know more about his family, his personal life, or his job as an actor he changed the subject quickly.

"Of course Jasmine." he said as he felt guilt growing inside him again.

He started to lean over her in a attempt to kiss her, but she quickly put her hand in front his lips. She felt it was really the time to ask some questions.

"When is your next casting for a comercial?" she said curiously trying not to sound too concerned.

Aladdin felt that everything was starting to fall apart. He had wished the whole time he had been with her that she wasn't going to ask him questions.

"What? I don't know. I guess I need to talk with my agent." he said nervously.

"You have an agent?" she asked surprised. She noticed immediately how uncomfortable her question were making him.

"Yes, like every actor." he just said.

"I would like to go with you and hear you speaking some spanish." she said smiling.

"No, you don't have to, I can speak spanish right now. "Jasmine, te ves muy hermoso", I mean "hermosa"." Aladdin quickly said.

He didn't even like spanish and he wasn't good at speaking it. A voice in his head started to tell him he should've had told her the truth from the beginning but it was too late. Of course it was Genie's voice.

"No, no, no I insist." she said after realizing how bad his spanish was.

* * *

Tarzan had just arrived to the dance, and quickly started to look for Jane. He saw Aladdin taking his girlfriend out to dance a slow song that the band just had started to play. He quickly found Jane sitting at a table with a friend. He hesitated for a moment but soon approached the table.

"Hey Jane!" he said with a lot of confidence.

"Tarzan, hi!" she said. "You look very well tonight." she said with a smile.

He was wearing normal pants with a button up, but it made him already look so different.

"You look very well too. Would you, hm, like to dance?" he asked.

"Yes of course, you'll be okay Tiana?" she said.

She didn't wanted to leave her friend alone, but at the same time she really wanted to go with him.

"Just be careful, I don't trust him." Tiana whispered.

"I have to be sincere with you, I don't know how to dance." he said laughing with some nervousness. He hadn't already thought about what to do if she agreed to dance with him. He had assumed she was going to say no.

"Oh it's not that hard, look. Put your hand here, and give me this hand. Now you just have to lead me." she said laughing.

"Like this?" he said. He said as they started to dance.

"Yes, you're even better than me!"

* * *

Merida was just standing in a corner. She had been trying to avoid Dingwall during the whole night, but suddenly he appeared again out of nowhere.

"Do you want to dance?" Merida's date asked.

"No, Dingwall, I just don't like to do that." Merida said as she started to walk around.

She was doing it so this guy could leave her alone, but instead he was now following her.

"But why?" he asked.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't even want to come." she said harshly. She walked faster, and for her relief, he wasn't following her anymore.

She had never been used to wear high heels, and her feet were starting to hurt. She almost felt but someone grabbed her before she could reach the floor.

"Hey Merida." Eric said as he helped her to take a sit.

Merida felt suddenly pretty uncomfortable. She and Ariel were finally friends again and to talk with Eric could be a potential source of problems.

"Thank you, but I have to leave. My, hm, date is looking for me." she said in a attempt to leave, but she felt how Eric grabbed her arm.

"Please Merida, give me a chance." he said.

"No! Stop this!" she said before leaving.

She was fed up of everything, of her mother trying to pair her with all her friends' sons, of hiding the fact that she was in the archery club, and now to have to deal with this guy who was only causing problems between her and Ariel.

* * *

"So is Ella your sister?" Princeton asked to Anastasia as they were dancing among the other couples.

"Ella? You mean Cinderella. Well she's my step sister... Why don't we talk more about, I don't know, me?" she said trying to change the subject. Why would he even talk about her stupid and ugly step sister?

"She's pretty nice." he said.

"Nice? She's awfully annoying." Anastasia said giggling.

"Really? She seems sweet to me, she wouldn't kill a fly." he said surprised.

"She's a little fly Princeton. But let's not talk about her." Anastasia said getting closer to him.

"I wanted to ask her out, but I don't know if she would want to. Do you think you could tell her something about me?" he admitted.

He had only invited Anastasia so he could know more about Ella. He had never imagined that actually Anastasia and Drizella made Ella's life miserable.

"What!?" she said surprised.

She could not believe that someone was actually interested in Ella, and what was annoying her the most was the fact that he had only invited her to talk about the "Poor Little Cinderella".

She was about to confront him when suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"I mean sure, Princeton, you don't need to worry about it."

* * *

Eric had been walking around the gym after being rejected by Merida. After a moment he noticed Ariel sitting alone at a table and decided to talk to her, and maybe to ask her for an advice.

"Hi Ariel." he said friendly sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hi Eric." Ariel said with a nervous smile.

"So where's your date?" he asked.

"My brother? He left just for a couple of minutes. What about you?" she said a little ashamed of the fact that her date was her brother and her teacher.

When she saw his face, she noticed some sadness on his face, and as a friend she knew she had to support him.

"Are you okay?"

"The girl I cared about doesn't seem to care about me." he said giving a sigh.

She then realized he was talking about Merida, and couldn't help feeling a little sad.

"I understand you." she said.

"Who's the lucky one?" he said giving her a little nudge.

He didn't even had a clue he was the person she was talking about, despite Ariel's obviousness.

For a moment she felt a little worried. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't say she liked him. But then a voice coming from nowhere interrupted their conversation. It was Sebastian.

"What's going in on here?" he said crossing his arms.

"Nothing Sebastian, he's just a friend." Ariel said feeling even more ashamed.

"Eric, nice to meet you." the young man said offering his hand, which Sebastian refused.

"Be careful Ariel." Sebastian started to say. "Hey you! Don't dance like that!" he then screamed to a couple of persons who were dancing "too close to each other" as he left.

"That was funny. I'm sorry for that." Ariel said as her cheeks were stariting to blush.

"I know!" Eric said laughing. "Can you believe that he thought for a second that you and I were together. I mean that's impossible."

She then felt a lump in her troath and just managed to say:

"Impossible, yes." with a little fake giggle.

* * *

Pocahontas had been talking and chatting with Mulan, when Kocoum asked her to go out for a couple of minutes and talk in a more private place. She was really nervous. He had been trying to talk to her the whole night, but this time there was no escape.

They arrived to a little garden which was property of the school.

"Pocahontas, you look really good tonight." he started to say.

"Thank you Kocoum..." she started to say quietly. She then realized it was really time to say something and her voice took a serious tone. "I want to say something, please let me talk."

"What is it?" he said surprised.

"I think this has to change, between us. This can't keep being like this." she said.

"Pocahontas, it is exactly what I wanted to discuss." he said smiling.

"Really?" she said surprised.

She would have never imagined that Kocoum also wanted to stop dating her. She started to feel relief when he continued talking.

"Yes. I talked to your father and he allowed me to ask you to be my girlfriend." he said getting closer to her.

Now everything made sense. This was the "special occasion" her father had been talking about. She instantly felt overwhelmed and just managed to say a word.

"What?"

"Yes, that's exactly the change I wanted to make. I'm glad you think the same way."

"Like a real couple?" she said nervously.

"Yes, I know this is not done to much nowadays but I really like you, I mean, I know I don't like to talk but I feel we make some kind of connection. This is what you wanted, didn't you?" he said.

"Eh, yes."

* * *

Belle was still sitting at the table trying to read a book despite the noise. She then felt a hand on her back and turned to find it was Adam.

"Belle, I'm leaving." he said.

"But we've just been here an hour." she said surprised.

"Yes, but I don't want to ruin your great night, have fun." he said in a monotone voice before leaving.

He started to walk outside the building but he heard the sound of someone walking behind him. It was Belle who this time was following him.

He started to walk faster but then he felt she had grabbed his arm.

"Adam you don't have to go alone." she said smiling. "I don't like dances either."

She felt some guilt, he had only come because of her. The least she could do was to go with him home.

"Listen I don't want to." he said in a harsh tone.

"But." she started to say.

"I just don't want you to come with me!" he said almost screaming.

She wasn't frightened, but she felt a little disappointment. She had thought Adam was maybe a good guy behind the harsh looks and the rudeness. After all perhaps Jasmine wasn't right.

* * *

After becoming Kocoum's "official girlfriend" Pocahontas went to tell Mulan everything. She was ashamed of herself, and she knew Mulan would get really angry, but at the moment she just needed someone to comfort her, even if it was Mulan's hard way to do that.

"I'm sick of you agreeing with everything, first Kocoum, now college. This is over, next week you're comming with me!" the chinese girl said.

"Where are we going?" Pocahontas asked confused.

"Don't ask questions! We should have done this when this all started." Mulan said before leaving.

They had been best friends since they High School, and Mulan felt it was really the time to get involved in the situation, even if it meant to be a little severe.

* * *

Phoebus had been really uncomfortable during the whole dance, and felt it was maybe already the time to take Wendy to the back of his car.

As soon as they were inside the car she started to kiss him, and soon they were making out.

"Wait, wait." Phoebus said getting away from her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked surprised.

She had heard that Flynn and Phoebus were always ready to do anything with anyone, and she was surprised by his refusing.

"No, no Wendy. I'm not in the mood that's all." he said as he opened the car's window.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't. Look if you want I can take you home." he said politely.

"No, it's okay." she just said as she opened the car's door.

"If you want to stay in the dance you should go with Peter. I think he likes you." Phoebus said feeling guilty for thinking of this girl as a "last option" and now leaving her. That was the least he could do for her.

"Really?" she said as her cheeks blushed.

"Yes. I can tell you like him too. Now go and have a nice night." he said smiling.

"Thank you Phoebus. What are you planning to do?" she said with some concern in her voice.

"I don't know. I just think I came with the wrong girl. No offense." he said sincerely.

"I could help you, who is she?" Wendy said.

"It's just a girl I saw once, but I haven't even talked to her. She's a sophomore who's in the dance team." he said.

He couldn't believe he was actually saying all that to a girl he was making out with a couple of minutes before.

"Is she the "Slut" everyone has slept with?" Wendy said surprised.

Everyone had already heard the rumors about "that" girl and neither Wendy, nor Phoebus were the exeption.

"Yes, but I don't think those rumours are true." he said.

"If you say so. So why haven't you talked to her?"

"For the same reason I'm here. I'm sorry." he said apologizing again.

"Don't be. But Phoebus, I think you should talk to her." she said before leaving the car.

* * *

Megara and Esmeralda were already at Megara's house. They were starting to regret not going to the dance and were incredibly bored.

"Why are we watching "Singing in the Rain"?" Megara said confused.

"Because there's nothing on TV. It's this or Jersey Shore. I think I still prefer this." Esmeralda said laughing.

"So are you interested in someone?" Megara asked mischievously.

"No..."

"Sure?" she insisted.

"Do you remember the guy I was looking at the day of the auditions...?" Esmeralda said nervously.

"I knew it."

"But I don't like him. I just think he's kinda good-looking. I'm sure he's just an idiot as anyone in this school, he surely thinks I'm a slut as everyone else does." Esmeralda said with a fake laugh.

"Don't say that." Megara said trying to be cheer her up. She was nicer to Esmeralda than she would have been with someone else.

"What about you?"

"No one." she said crossing her arms.

"Do you miss Jim or Ades sometimes?" Esmeralda asked curiously.

Megara seemed to be very experienced in the subject and it was natural for Esmeralda to ask for some advice.

"No, I never look back. That's like history story for me." Megara said completely sure of herself.

Despite the way she said it, she was still very hurt by everything that had happened to her. But she had learned to never trust anyone, that was too risky. Even telling Esmeralda could be risky.

There was a moment of silence, but then a sound comming from the outside surprised them. They kept silent so they could hear better the sound and after hearing it twice again they assumed someone was trowing stones to the window.

"Who's that?" Esmeralda asked to Megara quietly.

"I hope it's not who I think it is." she said as she opened the window to discover Ades.

"Hey Meg sweatheart. Would you let me enter?" he screamed.

She made a sign to him and went downstairs. She decided it wouldn't be a good idea to let him enter so she stepped outside the house.

"What do you want?" she said angrily as she lighted a cigarette.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Why would I do something for you?" she said sarcastically.

She then remembered that Ades was the person she was talking to. She could take the shit out of everyone, but Ades was different, she knew he could be dangerous.

"What do you want?" she finally said.

"Look my parents are going to take me to several drug tests and they'll surely search into my stuff so I need you to hide this." he said as he leaned to her a plastic bag.

"How long?"

"A month, maybe two. Just to avoid any kind of problem." he said.

"How much marihuana is inside this bag?" she asked as she took a look inside the bag.

"Like 5 oz. If I see there's something missing you'll have problems, this is from where I get my money. And don't be stupid and leave it where your parents can find it." he said in a harsh tone.

"They wouldn't even care... Okay I'll hide this. Now leave." she said stepping inside the house.

"Hey Meg, you look hot tonight." Ades said looking at her with lust.

"A thank you would be better." she said before closing the door.

She went upstairs and found Esmeralda looking through the window.

"What did he wanted?" Esmeralda said as Megara entered the room.

Megara just threw her the bag and Esmeralda caught it. She took a curious look inside the bag and was surprised by its content.

"Shit! Is this what I think it is?" she said surprised after watching clearly what the package was.

"Yeah. Doesn't your cousin smokes this shit all the time?" Megara asked curiously.

Everyone in the town knew about Esmeralda's cousin and his friends, who were well known by everyone as a bunch of junks.

"No, he doesn't. Those are just rumours the elders of this town with no lifes invented." Esmeralda said laughing.

"Can we smoke it?" Esmeralda said taking the package outside the bag.

Megara stared at her with surprise. She would have never thought that Esmeralda liked those things.

"Just kidding." Esmeralda said breaking with laughter.

* * *

Tiana had been sitting at the same table during the whole night watching her friends dance. The only relief she felt was that everyone was enjoying what she had cooked. She then saw Lottie running towards her.

"Hey Lottie!" Tiana said cheerfully.

She had been alone the whole night and she was happy to finally be able to talk to someone. She then remembered that Lottie had come to the dance with Naveen and she was surprised by the fact that she wasn't with him.

"So where's your date?" Tiana asked with a motherly attitude.

"He went for something to drink, when he comes back I'm going to drag him to the dancefloor!" Lottie said extremely happy.

He then appeared and they both started to dance. Suddenly a skinny boy approached the couple and interrupted them.

"I'm sorry Travis, I'm dancing with Naveen." Lottie said.

"But, Charlotte, you said later two hours ago." the skinny boy said.

"Travis, when a woman says later, she really means not ever. Now run along there are plenty of fillies dying for your to waltz them into a stupor..." she said.

Charlotte wasn't a mean person, but she defintely didn't wanted to interrupt her dancing with Naveen to dance with this "Travis".

Tiana saw the whole scene. She laughed the whole time until she saw Lottie leaving Naveen and aproaching to the table again. Her friend had a very concern expression on her face and Tiana started to worry. It was surely Naveen who had been a jerk to her friend.

"Oh Lottie! What did he do to you?" she said with a worried voice.

"Give me those napkins, I swear I'm sweating like a sinner in church." she said. Soon Tiana's concern vanished...

"Maybe we should go to the restrooms" Tiana sugested.

As soon as they got to the restrooms Charlotte took out of her purse a huge bag full of different types of make up.

"Oh, Tia, honey, did you see the way he danced with me? He's soon going to ask me to be his girlfriend." She said as she was putting on more mascara.

"I don't know Lottie, he's a womanizer. And he's just an idiot... Why don't you see it?" Tiana said skeptically.

"No, Tia! Come on, when we were little girls we were always talking about having someone special."

"But we were little girls, now everything is different." Tiana said quietly.

"Oh Tia. You are beautiful, why don't you give a chance to someone who can makes you happy? I know many persons who would love to go out with you." Lottie said trying to cheer her friend up.

Tiana had never had a serious relationship, and since her father died, she had had some troubles with guys. She felt that by going out with guys she was somehow replacing her father.

"I don't know... Just be careful." Tiana just said.

"Okay Tia... Back into the fray! Wish me luck! Oh, Naveen!" she said as she ran out of the restrooms to join Naveen again.

* * *

"Can we leave now?" Flynn asked to Rapunzel.

"Not yet." she just said.

Rapunzel had been dancing with her friends the whole night, and Flynn didn't find neccesary to stay. He started to walk out of the gym, and he was already in the parking lot.

Soon Rapunzel noticed he wasn't there anymore and she walked out of the gym. She found him walking and ran after him as fast as she could.

"Flynn! Where are you going?" she asked as soon as she reached him.

"I'm leaving. Have a good night. I'll send you this clothes later." he simply said.

"But, you can't!" Rapunzel protested standing with in front of him.

"Or what?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'll tell the principal about what happened." she said.

She wouldn't do that. She was to kind to do it but she didn't know how else to threat him.

Flynn realized he had to act quickly, he really didn't want to stay, but he also didn't want to be punished by the principal himself.

He quickly took her head between his hands and kissed her. He assumed that she would finally give in and forget about the deal. He was lost in his thoughts of "freedom". He could already imagine himself ignoring Rapunzel again. He could already imagine himself not being a "slave", when he suddenly felt a growing pain which started to run through his whole body.

He got appart and fell in the ground. Instead of enjoying the kiss, Rapunzel had managed to hit him below the belt.

"Why did you do it?! Fuck!" he screamed in pain.

He would have never imagine her to do that. She looked so innocent, so cute, so harmless.

Rapunzel felt guilty after seeing Flynn fell in the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she said sitting in the ground next to him trying to calm him down.

"I just kissed you! I wasn't going to rape you." he said screaming in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that!" she protested.

She didn't know how else to react, and that was her natural response. Deep inside she felt a little proud of herself to be strong enough to cause si much harm to a man. 'Mother would be impressed' she said to herself.

She had't imagined that it would hurt him so much. Every time she saw someone do it in a movie she thought it was exaggerated.

"I'm dying!" he screamed in pain. The pain was vanishing a little but after seeing Rapunzel's concern he realized it could be an advantage.

"Please, please don't die on me." she said very worried.

"Can I leave now?" Flynn said getting up again.

"Yes, yes, oh god, I'm sorry! I'll go with you."

"No, no it's okay." he said as he started to walk away leaving her alone in the parking lot.

* * *

_ I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Translation: "Jasmine, te ves muy hermoso", I mean "hermosa"._

_"Jasmine you look very handsome (masculine adjective), I mean, beautiful (feminine adjective)."_


	8. Ch 8: We have to do something

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed. They belong to Walt Disney, Walt Disney Productions and its accolades. And of course to common knowledge and popular culture._**

_Hi everyone! First, I really apologize! I know I haven't updated any chapter, but here is chapter 8. I would like to thank Demi Brackensick and Pseudonymperson who reviewed my last chapter._

_The reason why I took so long updating the story is because I'm going back to school next week, so... I had to prepare many things... I know my life is so exiting... hahaha... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :)._

* * *

After the homecoming dance, everything had come back to normality. School had come back to its usual ways, and nobody was expecting nothing more than a normal week.

* * *

Merida had just waken up. She hadn't been sleeping well since 2 days because of studying. After staring at her wall during about 15 minutes she realized she was about to be late to school. She just put on a pair of jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. Her hair was as always messy and wild, but she always found it looked funny.

She ran through the living room and started to open the door.

"I'm going late Mom, bye!" she said.

"Wait Merida!"

"What's going on?! I don't have much time." the young girl said worried.

She had already arrived late 1 time, and after 3 times of being late, there was a detention given.

"I need to have a serious talk with you." her mother, Elinor, said.

"What did I do now?" Merida asked.

She knew that every time those words came out from her mother's mouth it meant she had done something. During a moment Merida felt worried, maybe her mother had discovered that she was in the archery club, but she felt relief after hearing her mother's answer.

"Two days ago we received a phone call from a boy."

"Really? Who was it?" Merida said rolling her eyes.

It was surely one of those guys her mother was trying to pair her with.

"A boy named Eric Andersen." her mother said with a little smile.

As soon as she finished her sentence Merida found herself rolling her eyes again. She had already had too many problems with this Eric, and now he was even calling her home. She didn't even know how he had managed to have her phone number.

"Look I can explain it to you." Merida started to say.

"Merida this is wonderful."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Yes! You have a boyfriend." her mother said cheerfully.

"I- I- don't know how to-" Merida started to say trying to explain her mother what had happened.

"You don't need to explain anything. You should go, it's getting late." her mother said almost pushing her out of the house.

* * *

Quasimodo was sitting in the teacher's room couch. Students weren't normally allowed to be in that room, but the principal had arranged himself to allow Quasimodo to be as long as he wanted in that room, due to his "special condition". Apparently Miss Kida had seen a student hiding inside the janitor's closet...

Since Quasimodo had met this girl, Esmeralda, he had found himself feeling more confident. He was still a very shy person but somehow, after meeting Esmeralda, he felt that there was a small chance that people could like him. She had to be definetely the most kind person he had known.

He had been sitting inside since about half an hour and his next class was about to star in 15 minutes. He heard how the door opened quietly and started to feel nervous. He knew it was obviously some teacher, but even with them he was shy. For his "luck" the person who had just entered the room was his Uncle Frollo.

"Quasimodo." he said quietly.

"Yes, Uncle."

"I've noticed that you spend less time here." he said sitting next to his nephew.

"Really?" Quasimodo asked nervously.

He was very aware that what his uncle was saying was true, but he knew he wouldn't understand, not even believe he had a "friend", and not just a "friend", but a friend who happened to be a girl. Quasimodo had even found himself thinking sometimes of her as a possible girlfriend, but at the same time, he knew that it was almost something impossible.

"Tell me! What are you hiding!?" the man said harshly.

"Nothing!" Quasimodo said at loud.

"You're meeting someone." Frollo deduced.

Somehow this poor creature had managed to gain the compassion of someone, but he couldn't understand who would.

"No, no I would never dare!"

"Oh Quasimodo, I though you already knew how terrible teenagers are. What makes you think someone would actually care about you?" Frollo said in a compassionate voice tone.

He didn't believe for a second what Quasimodo was saying. It was maybe his nephew's kind nature which made him completely incapable of lying effectively.

"I've told you a thousand times that I am the only person who cares about you. If what I'm saying wasn't true, would you be hiding inside this room?"

"No... I know how bad teenagers are, Uncle. I know no one cares about me but you, and I'm thankful." Quasimodo said.

He truly believed that Esmeralda was kind to him genuinely but somehow his Uncle's words weren't that erroneous.

Frollo had adopted him as his own son, Quasimodo always thought. Even if he had never knew anything better. He had been bullied by other kids years ago when he went out to the streets. And till this day there was also people laughing at him, but something that Frollo had taught him and that was completely right is that teenagers actually laugh at people's back, while at least children do it directly.

"I am afraid you don't understand the seriousness of this conversation. I

suppose you want to discover it by yourself." Frollo said.

He knew very well that Quasimodo was hiding something, and that he was not going to reveal it. If he wasn't going to do it, he had to discover it by himself.

"No, uncle, please, I would never dare to think that."

"Don't talk anymore, now go to your class. You'll find out it by yourself eventually." Frollo said before Quasimodo left.

* * *

"I'm sorry we had to cancel our plans last week." Mulan said to Pocahontas as they were walking down the hallway.

Pocahontas was about to have Biology class, which happened to be her favorite, but Mulan was about to have her first class in the athletics team, and to be honest, she wasn't particulary happy about it, in fact she was really nervous.

Something else was also in Mulan's mind. She had been planning a surprise for her friend since the homecoming dance, but unfortunately, last weeks had been a little busy, so she had had to postpone her plan.

"You mean you're sorry for not kidnapping me for the whole weekend..." Pocahontas said sarcastically.

"I know it's going to help you. It is time for you to face the situation, and if you don't listen to me, you'll listen to the person we'll see." Mulan said.

She knew that if someone didn't tell Pocahontas to stop agreeing to everything she was told to do, including being Kocoum's girlfriend, she was going to end up marrying him.

"If you say so... Is it far?"

"No, well, we'll have to drive for an hour, maybe two, but I'll borrow my mother's car. I hope I still remember the adress." Mulan said a little worried.

"Two hours?! Are we going to Canada or what? And you're telling me you don't even know the adress!?"

"Trust me, just have faith." Mulan said jokingly.

* * *

"I'm Li Shang, I'll be your trainer this year. I don't want to hear any lame excuses when we practice such as "I'm tired" etc... etc... I don't want any of you questioning my training methods, so if you have something to tell me, I recomend you to leave right now."

Mulan had just enterred the first athletics team class. She was wearing huge clothes and she had lift up her hair in a bun. She was wearing headphones just as she was listening to music, but she actually had connected the headphones to her phone, and on the other side of the line there was Mushu. She was extremely nervous by the fact that Captain Li Shang already had seen her as Mulan.

After hearing his speech, she couldn't believe that this man was the same one she had met the day of the homecoming dance who had been very funny and nice to her. But then she remebered that she wasn't actually Mulan right now, she had to man up, and become Ping.

The whole team was standing in a line and Mulan could hear Mushu's breathing though the headphones.

"You." Shang said pointing to Mulan.

"Yeah..." Mulan started to say in a girly voice, "I mean yes!" she corrected herself using the male voice Mushu had thaught her.

Captain Shang started to walk towards her until he was just a couple of inches in front of her.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, no I don't think so." she said trying to convince herself of that.

"What's your name?"

Mulan felt a huge lump in her throat which didn't allow her to answer.

"I've just asked you a question." Captain Shang continued with a stern voice.

"Uh, I've got a name. Ha! And it's a boy's name, too." she started to say.

She knew she was saying only nonsense but she was so nervous she couldn't even remember what to say. She started to bable things to fullfy to silence but aparently it wasn't working.

She then heard through the headphones Mushu's voice screaming Ping.

"Ping! Just say Ping!" she heard.

She was about to say the name but she suddenly sneezed. Her high pitched sneeze made her teammates laugh discretely. They started to send her kisses and make fun of her, but Coach Li Shang was still looking at her sternly.

"What is your name?"

"Just say Ping!" Mushu said again through the headphones.

"It's Ping. " she finally managed to say.

"Ping?" Shang asked skeptical.

"Yes, my name is Ping." she repeated.

"What's your surname?"

"Fa."

"Fa? Like Fa Mushu?" Shang asked surprised.

"Who's that?" another student asked curiously.

"A student which was a senior last year. I had him during PE, and he was honestly terrible." he said almost laughing. He then remembered he had to be autoritary and continued. "I knew he had a sister, but I wasn't aware he had a brother."

"He just doesn't talk a lot about me." Mulan said nervously.

"I promise you that if you don't do as I tell you to, you're out of my team. You better not be as bad as your brother, or I can assure you that you won't make it till the end of the class." The man said harshly while the other students were still laughing.

"And I don't want to see you wearing headphones during my class!" he finally said.

* * *

Mulan was exhausted after the first practice. They had been doing all types of exercises, they had been running from one place to another and she already was starting to think about giving up.

She was in the locker room just packing her things, when she felt that someone was approaching from behind.

"Why don't you enter the dance team?" another member of the team said as the others started to laugh.

"Mmm I..." she started to say trying to defend herself.

"What? Do you want to say something?" he said getting closer to her.

The guy who was bothering her was not very tall and he had a black eye that he had surely obtained during a fight. It was very obvious that he had some experience fighting, and Mulan felt scarred as he approached even more. He was also followed by two other students and they were ready to punch her.

"Why don't we talk this?" she suggested.

"I don't think so."

"What's going on Chien Po?" Coach Chang said as he entered the room. He quickly deduced that something bad was happening and didn't hesitated.

"Nothing, I was just talking with my new friend Ping, didn't I Ping?" Chien Po said hitting her in the back.

"Yes." she said trying to hide the pain she felt with a smile.

* * *

Lunch had started and as always Rapunzel and Ariel were walking towards the cafeteria. They hadn't seen Merida during the whole day and they were starting to become a little worried.

"So when is the next swimming competition?"

"I don't know, but when it comes I'll spend a lot of time with Eric." Ariel said drawing a big smile on her face.

"You really like him." Rapunzel said with a warm smile.

"I know, it's just that, I don't know, I just can't find anything wrong with him. He's always been so nice to me, and I would like him to think more of me as a normal girl and not his little sister." Ariel said placing some emphasis in the last part.

"Ariel, ask him to go out with you! Where in the 21 century!" Rapunzel said encouraging her friend.

"I think you're right, I'll tell him everything, and-" the redhead was saying until Merida interupted.

"I'm sorry, I was late because of my mother."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked worried.

She knew since a long time that Merida's relationship with her mother wasn't the best. She deduced that Merida's mother had discovered that she was a member of the archery club, but she was surprised by Merida's answer.

"I had a talk with my mother and I came out with the best idea ever." Merida said extremely exited.

"What is that idea about?" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you in a second, but first let's find a table." The redhead continued as they entered to the cafeteria.

Every single table was occupied. They searched for a couple of minutes for a place to sit, but this time there was absolutely no place to sit.

"Why don't you ask your slave if we can sit with them?" Ariel asked Rapunzel after noticing that Flynn Rider and his friends were sitting at their usual table and that there were three other sits free.

"I don't know." the blonde girl said shyly.

"Come on Rapunzel." Merida said pushing her friend towards the senior's table.

"Hey Blondie! What are you doing here?" Flynn asked as he recognized Rapunzel.

His voice sounded a little forced and Rapunzel could tell that he wasn't very happy to see her. She knew he had all the reasons to be angry at her, after all she had hit him because of a simple kiss.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm a little occupied." Flynn said laughing along with his friends.

"Go with your girlfriend Eu- hm I mean Flynn." Phoebus said jokingly.

"She's not my girlfriend." Flynn said hitting his friend's neck. "Okay Blondie I'll give you a minute." he said.

They started to walk away from the table. Rapunzel gave a look at her back and saw Ariel and Merida encouraging her. She was still feeling very guilty because of what had happened during the homecomimng dance, and felt deep inside that it wasn't right to ask him to do something, but at the same time her friends were counting on her.

"Okay, what do you want?" he said.

"Can my friends and I sit with you?"

"What? No way." Flynn said harshly.

"You're my slave."

"Okay Blondie, I guess you don't know that slavery was abolished in-" Flynn started to say in an attempt to make a smart comment, but soon realized he didn't even know when it had happened. He felt a little bad because of not knowing such an important event in history and make a quick mind note. 'Study the civil war this friday'.

"Okay I don't remember but I know it was abolished." he continued.

"1863." she said.

"What did you say?" he asked confused.

"Well, it's actually more complicated than that, it started when Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation which declared slaves in Confederate-controlled areas to be freed. It's something very important, shouldn't you know that?" she asked jokingly.

"I don't want a history class, your minute is over. Bye." he said to make her leave for once and for all.

This girl had to be the stickiest person in the whole world.

"I'll tell the principal." she finally said.

"Okay Blondie, tell your friends to come." he said.

He remembered then that she had a great power over him, and that if she had been able to hit him, she was able to tell the prinicpal.

"Could you stop calling me that, I have a name!" Rapunzel said, annoyed because of being called Blondie all the time.

"Okay, Goldie." he said mischievously.

Rapunzel waved her two friends to come and sit.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's this? Why are they sitting here?" Phoebus asked confused.

"They are friends of Goldie, so they're my friends." Flynn said rolling his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders.

He surely was annoyed of having to sit with this girl and her friends, but at least he could make himself look as a womanizer in front of his friends.

"What did you say your name was carrottop?" he asked to a girl with very curly red hair.

"Merida..." she said annoyed.

"So since when you both are friends? I saw you together at the dance, but Flynn never told us anything else." Hercules asked.

"After I made her crash on the first school day she begged me to spend time with her, and she discovered I was a tremendously nice person." he said giving a blink to Rapunzel.

She started to regret sittting with them, and just gave a fake smile.

"Mmm Actually." she said before being cutted by someone's scream.

* * *

Belle, Jane, Jasmine and Tiana were sitting eating what seemed to be real food.

Jasmine had been thinking about how Aladdin was always behaving with her, he was very nice with her, but after the homecoming dance, she was sure he was lying about something.

"He's hiding something to me." she said quietly.

They were eating in silence but when she said that all the eyes were on her.

"Do you think he's cheating on you?" Jane asked.

"No, no, I think it's something about him."

"I hate to say this, but, I told you so!" Tiana said remembering her friend what she had warned her about.

"I don't think it's something that terrible, it's just that I hate lies." Jasmine said giving a gasp of air.

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked.

"I don't know yet but I promise you this isn't staying like this."

Jasmine considered herself a strong person, but she also had feelings, and for her bad luck, she had fallen in love with Aladdin. After realizing that he was completely and without any doubt lying, she found herself scarred by the fact that maybe she had just fallen in love with his lies.

She decided that she had to think about her relationship by herself, and changed abruptely the subject.

"What happened with Adam, Belle?"

"Why did he leave so early?" Jane continued.

"I don't know. He's so, I don't know, odd..." Belle said.

Then she realized that she had just called him "odd" just like Gaston and pretty much everyone else besides her friends did as well. Maybe she was only judging him by his cover, just as everyone did with her, but at the same time she had never been rude with anyone, and he was always with her.

"I mean, he's not odd, he's just very different, so mysterious." she continued.

"If I was you, I would start asking him some questions." Tiana said firmly. She was acting just like a cop before interrogating someone.

"Do you think it is the best idea?" Jane asked doubtful about what her friend was saying.

"Totally, honey, the guy is living in your house, the least he could do is to tell who he really is." Tiana said to Belle as a mother would warn her daughter after moving with his fiancé.

"I guess I should, but I don't know if it's the best way to do it. I'm sure my father has to know something, I think I rather ask him than Adam, at least he won't yell at me." Belle said.

"But he started to be nice, am I right?" Jane asked.

"Not exactly, I mean, I just went to the dance with him because I had no choice, it was him or Gaston." the french girl said disgusted with the idea of sharing time with Gaton.

"Ugh..." the tree other girls said with repulsion.

"What about you Jane? I saw you dancing with that guy named Tarzan." Belle said continuing the conversation.

"Oh he's a friend, a good friend I rather say." Jane said giving a nervous giggle.

"He's pretty good looking." Jasmine said playfully.

She had noticed that this guy named Tarzan was pretty much all the time with Aladdin...

"Yes, I know and his eyes are so-" Jane said exited before realizing she was over talking. "Colorful..." she continued lowering her voice.

"Please don't tell me you like him too." Tiana said rolling her eyes.

She could not believe that all her friends were always talking about boys. But what surprised her the most was that actually all this persons they were talking about were having a negative impact in all of them.

"Oh, no Tiana, I don't, he's just a friend." Jane said trying to calm her friend.

"I'm just trying to protect all of you from the wrong persons! First this guy named Naveen arrives from this meditteranean country, starts to flirt with all the girls he sees and then starts to hang out with Lottie, and I know that he's going to hurt her eventually." Tiana said getting angrier with every word.

"Then I warned you Jasmine! I told you how Aladdin was, but you didn't hear me, and now you're telling us that he's hiding you something!

And, Belle, I told you Adam could be dangerous, and you haven't stopped talking about him since he arrived even if he's been extremely rude. It's about time you start having stockolm syndrome or something! And finally you Jane! I can't believe you're falling for that deliquent too!" she continued.

They were always talking about boys, really, all the time. She felt like all her friends' lives were just gravitating around these guys. She, on the other side had her mind in more important things such as school, as work, as future.

"Tiana, calm down, you don't have to worry so much, we all love you and we know that-" Belle said trying to calm Tiana until she was interrupted by a scream.

* * *

Esmeralda and Megara were sitting at a table in the cafeteria without paying attention to what was happening around them. None of them were eating since the food was very well-known as terrible. Esmeralda had been giving little quick looks to a guy who was sitting a couple of tables next to their's. After a moment she realized another guy sitting in the same table was looking at her, it was Hercules. She found herself really confused, why would he look at her? She then saw more clearly that he wasn't actually looking at her, but he was actually looking at Megara.

She turned again and gave a quick look to the table next to the one she was staring a couple of seconds ago. There was her friend Quasimodo sitting alone. She suddenly felt a little guilty for not having invited him to sit with them.

"Esmeralda?" Megara asked.

"Quasimodo is sitting alone..."

"Oh..." she said noticing the guy Esmeralda was talking about.

"Do you still have what Ades gave you?" Esmerada asked curiously.

She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in Megara's house while everyone else was at the homecoming dance.

"Yes, but please! Esmeralda don't talk about this here." Megara said trying to avoid the subject.

She had been trying to avoid the subject because it reminded her of Ades.

She always prentended to not to care about him, but it really bothered her.

"Haven't your parents found out?" The raven-haired girl asked ignoring completely what Megara had told her just a few seconds ago.

She was very impressed by the fact that Megara was actually hiding drugs in her room. Esmeralda herself had even once smoked marijuana some time ago, but to hide it and sell it was something completely different. People in some countries was sentenced to dead for selling drugs, and fortunately it didn't happened in their country, but still, it was something dangerous and risky to do.

"No, I don't even think they would care, but if they find out, Ades is going to be the problem." Megara said trying to hide her concern.

"How much do you think Ades wins selling all that?" Esmeralda asked.

"I don't know, but it must be pretty much. After this I'll ask him for a payement back."

"Why do you want money?" she said surprised.

She never that Megara actually needed something particulary, but after all, why would she knew? They weren't exactly friends, just comrades.

"I never said I wanted money." Megara said giving a laugh.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe some favors, and I definitely want him to stop bothering me all the time." she said.

She had really enough of being always bothered by Ades and Jim, and to be able to get rid off Ades for once and for all was definetely a step forward.

"Again?! What is your problem!?" a girl screamed.

It was a junior, and she was sittting just a couple of tables away. She was covered by some red sauce and her blonde hair was full of it.

Megara quickly turned to see what had happened and couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughing after seeing the girl and the boy screaming at themselves.

"What are you laughing at?" Esmeralda said surprised.

"Look over there, that guy has just thrown food to that girl. Hilarious." Megara said trying not to laugh.

"If I was you I wouldn't be laughing." Esmeralda said after noticing that in that table next to the girl and the boy who where arguing was sitting a senior called Gaston who was just picking up his tray which was full of food.

"Why?" Megara said.

"There's Gaston."

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Aurora said playfully to her friend Ella who had been staring at Princeton since lunch had started.

"What?" Ella said as she realized Aurora had just asked her a question.

"Yes, you've been looking to that guy since lunch has started." Aurora remarked.

"Oh, Princeton Charming, he's a friend of Harry!" Snow said cheerfully.

"I'm not looking at him, I am just watching what he's eating." Ella said avoiding the subject.

"Come on Ella, that's a lame excuse!" Aurora continued teasing her friend.

"First: I don't like him, Second: I don't have time for those things, and Third: it is obvious he likes Anastasia." Ella said, feeling a little sad after saying the last point.

"Why do you say that?" Snow asked feeling sorry for her friend.

"Well he invited her to the dance, and then I heard Anastasia talking about going out to the cinema with him, and-" the strawberry blonde girl said remembering the numerous phone calls Anastasia received from him.

"Wait, you told me just a few days ago you didn't like anyone." Snow said feeling a little hurt by the fact that Ella hadn't told her the truth.

"Snow, I didn't lie to you, I don't like him, I just think it's weird that Anastasia is interested in him..." Ella said trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. Anastasia was a senior and quite popular, and it wasn't that much of a surprise that Princeton was interested in her, and deep inside Ella was actually starting to like him.

"I think you're just jealous." Aurora said giggling.

"Oh Aurora, please..." Ella said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, let's change the subject. How is everything going with Harry, Snow?"

"I don't know, he has become a very good friend, but I really would like to be something else." Snow said as she felt how her cheeks were starting to blush.

The simple fact of thinking of him made her feel nervous again. She had met his friends, and his band, but he always presented her as a friend. Despite her nervousness when they were hanging she was always trying to flirt a little with him, but apparently he didn't understand.

"Why don't you tell him?" Ella asked.

"He's the man, he's got to do it!"

"Oh Snow..." Aurora said laughing.

"I know I can, but I want him to do it. Till now he hasn't showed any sign that he likes me, so I prefer him to do it." Snow said explaining herself.

"If you say so..." her two friends said in unision a little skeptical.

"Hey girls!" a deep voice said behind them.

"Mmm hi Gaston..." the tree girls said rolling their eyes.

"Why are you carrying those faces, I'm here!" he said as he sat next to Aurora.

"Why are you sitting here?" Ella said raising an eyebrow.

Gaston had to be the most annoying guy in the whole school. They all knew he was always bothering a sophomore named Belle, who apparently was also fed up of him.

"I just wanted to hear how awesome I am." he said with a cocky face.

"Why don't you leave us and sit with those cheerleaders, I'm sure they can do the job better than us." Aurora said pointing to table where 3 blonde cheerleaders were sitting.

"I agree." Snow said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, hey ladies, you don't have to beg me to stay." he said putting his arm around Aurora.

She just pulled his arm away and got up from the table to avoid him, but just as soon as she got up she crashed with a guy who was walking and threw his food on her unintentionally. She was about to apologize but when she lifted her eyes and recognized "Phillip", the same guy who had done the same thing to her a month ago, she instally got angry at him.

"Again?! What is your problem!?" she screamed to him.

Ella and Snow started to laugh heavily after seing her friend covered in sauce.

"Damn, you should watch where you walk!" he screamed back at her.

"Well, you should be more careful!" she responded with the same anger.

"Well, I think you should stop screaming! It's just food! And I have to say, you even look better with it." he said laughing at her.

After seing what had happened Gaston found the moment to be the best chance to start a mess.

"FOOD WAR!" he screamed as he threw a bunch of pasta to a table where some students were eating and studying.

Soon everyone in the cafeteria were throwing food. Miss. Kida didn't take long to appear in the cafeteria, but although her attempts to make the "War" stop no one listened to her, and she left running towards the principal's office.

Soon another teacher appeared at the door of the cafeteria but surprisingly didn't move, and didn't even try to stop it. It was Mr. Frollo.

"No!" someone screamed.

"My hair!" a cheerleader screamed from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Damn." a guy screamed as he received a bunch of what seemed to be meat on the face.

* * *

"Under the table, now!" Jasmine screamed.

"This is all Gaston's fault!" Belle said hiding under the table.

For her it was pretty obvious that the only person stupid enough to start the food fight was Gaston.

"At least the food is useful for something." Jane said laughing trying to get off all the spaghetti on her hair.

"Someone needs to stop this! This is insane!" Tiana screamed.

"I'm sure a teacher is soon going to stop this." Jasmine said trying to see between all the students the entrance of the cafeteria.

"I don't see anyone doing that! We have to stop this whole mess right now!" Belle said getting out from under the table, but as soon as she did she received the half of a bitten sandwich on her face.

* * *

During the whole moment, Gaston had been throwing food to anyone he could see, but he suddenly noticed a guy who was just hiding under a table and was trying to cover himself with a tray. Gaston didn't hesitate and decided it would be fun to scare that kid, and of course, make fun of him.

"Look at that creep!" he screamed drawing all the attention to himself as he was pointing to the guy hiding under the table.

"Let's shoot him!" he screamed as he threw a strange salad to the guy.

Soon a bunch of other students followed him, and suddenly everyone was starting to just throw food at the guy.

* * *

"I can't believe what they're doing to that guy." Megara said trying not to see what was happening.

He was almost begging all the other students to stop, but they all were laughing too hard to even hear what he was saying.

"That's Quasimodo!" Esmeralda realized quickly.

She then gave a look to the entrance and noticed Mr. Frollo who was just standing and almost seemed to be smiling. She was extremely confused, why wasn't he doing anything?! After staring at him some seconds she gave a look to the table which was next to Quasimodo's in hope to see the guy she had been looking at do something to stop Gaston, but for her bad luck, he was just staring at what was happening in amazement.

She started to walk towards Quasimodo trying to make her way between all the students who were making fun of him. She received numerous times food thrown at her, but she didn't care and continued her way.

"What are you doing!?" Megara screamed.

* * *

Flynn, Phoebus, Hercules, Merida, Rapunzel, and Ariel had been trying to avoid the food which was being thrown, but when everyone started to throw food to the guy who was sitting just the table next to their's they stared at the scene with repulsion.

"Phoebus..." Flynn said worrying about the kid everyone was making fun of.

"Man, this is horrible. We should help him!" Hercules said trying not to look at how the guy was just trying to hide from everyone

"We have to do something. I agree." Phoebus said staring with amazement at what was happening.

"What do we do?" Ariel said hearing all the laughs of the other students.

"Oh god, poor guy!" Rapunzel said hugging Flynn who was surprised by her doing that.

"Look there's a teacher! Why hasn't he stopped this?!" Merida screamed after noticing Mr. Frollo who was just standing without even moving a finger.

"Hey bastard, do you want some salad?!" Gaston screamed as he threw another bunch of food to the freshman who was still trying to make them stop.

He seemed to be scarred and confused by everything that was happening. Suddenly the freshman screamed, and everyone who was throwing food at him laughed even harder, while Phoebus trembled.

It was at that second that Phoebus decided to stop Gaston and finish with the whole mess for once, but suddenly the girl he had been thinking about, the raven-haired one with green eyes he was trying to forget since the beginning of the year appeared and stood in front of Quasimodo. As soon as she stepped in front of him, everyone who had been throwing him food stopped.

She got closer to Quasimodo and took a napkin from the table, that she then used to clean his face. She was about to say something to her friend but a voice interrupted her.

"Hey you, get away from the target." Gaston screamed.

"No! What is wrong with you? What is your fucking problem? Don't you see he already has enough problems. He doesn't need to deal with all of you. He's just a freshman!" she screamed back at him.

Everyone stopped laughing and just stared at her with amazement.

"Mr. Frollo, I can't believe you've been just standing there while everyone is mistreating this person! You've been watching this scene this whole time, and you haven't done anything!" she screamed to the teacher who was still standing at the cafeteria's entrance.

Soon everyone was staring at him. Even Gaston was surprised that Mr. Frollo hadn't said anything.

Suddenly Miss Kida enterred to the cafeteria in the company of the principal, Mr. Mouse, and now all the stundents were just standing speechless.

"What's happening here? Is this what you have learned during your years attending high school?! Do we learn here bullying and harassment?" the principal asked surprised by the lack of maturity that everyone had shown.

He realized that this "Food War" was not normal. He quickly noticed that Quasimodo Hulce, the student that he allowed to be in the teacher's room because of his condition, was covered of food in a corner, and that a girl was standing next to him. It was soon obvious that everyone had been throwing food at him.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Mr. Mouse, it'll be a pleasure to punish the person who started this personally." Mr. Frollo said with a smile.

As soon as he heard those words Gaston felt a lump in his throat. He had started all this, but he hadn't expected to be punished, and to be punished by Mr. Frollo was the very last thing any student attending Disney High School wanted.

"Who started this?" Mr. Mouse asked to all the students.

They all kept silent. Of course, Gaston wasn't brave enough to admit he had done it, and to be honest he didn't even feel any remorse.

"You!" Mr. Frollo said pointing to Esmeralda.

She quickly felt surprised by his accusation. She hadn't started all, in fact, she was the one who had stopped it.

Phoebus who was just standing just a table away from her and Quasimodo was also surprised by the accusation, but he didn't managed to say something in her defense. It would be too weird, he thought, but deep inside he felt like a coward.

"Are you sure Mr. Frollo? Esmeralda has never caused any troubles during my class..." Miss Kida said.

"I'm absolutely sure." he said.

"Now, everyone go to your classes! Esmeralda, go to Mr. Frollo's office and Quasimodo, go to the nursery and then please come to my office." Mr. Mouse said as everyone did what he commanded.

* * *

Esmeralda entered to Mr. Frollo's office and sit crossing her arms.

"I didn't do anything, I stopped it! You can't punish me!" she said in anger.

"Shut up. You'll have a detention every single friday during the next months." he said to her.

He took a piece of paper from his desk and started to write something.

"What's that?" Esmeralda asked worried.

"Mr. and Mrs. I am afraid your daughter Esmeralda has committed many faults to the school rules. During the lunch hour she started a food fight, she harassed violently a freshman, she made the use of words such as "fuck", and she finally insulted and screamed to a teacher." Do you want me to continue?" he said with a smile.

"But I didn't do it! You were there, you saw it!" she protested.

"Don't tell me how to do my work, now go to your class before I expell you."

As soon as she left the office, Mr. Frollo couldn't stop himself from laughing. He quickly realized that it was obviously her who had been meeting Quasimodo. He couldn't imagine that someone was actually being nice and kind genuinely towards his nephew. For him, it was obvious that she wanted something. He then remembered she was also the girl he had been staring at with some kind of, lust, the day of the auditions, and that coincidentally, Quasimodo was also there. It became very clear for him that Quasimodo was starting to have some feelings for her. Suddenly Frollo felt worried, he felt a chill running through his whole body. He realized he had actually punished a girl for nothing, and that it was about time someone would say something about it. But then he started to think about her, and soon he started to laugh even harder.

* * *

_Ok so that was chapter 8! Again, I apologize for not updating during so much time, but I promise I'm not going to let this story unfinished. _

_If you liked the chapter please review! See you next time!_


End file.
